the Champion
by sergeant peace
Summary: Tommy pickles has been the UFC champion for years, he has everything he has ever wanted, but one trip home makes him question what he really wants,
1. Chapter 1

John "The Jackal" Francis sat in his Gym, watching the news after finishing his workout.

"Yo John," Drake, Johns manager, shouted, "just got this call that I think might interest you."

"What is it Drake?" He asked.

"You got a Challenger," he said, sitting down in a foldable chair.

"Who is it? Dan? Dre? Floyd?"

"None of'em, this guy is a rookie, and it's his first fight."

He groaned, "Is this one of those damn charity things?"

"No, this guy wants an all out fight, thinks he can take you down."

"Like he has a chance." John muttered, "No ones defeated me."

"I think this guy might be the one to take you down." Drake said truthfully.

"What?"

"Look, before he joined the UFC league, he was a marine, then he was in the underground when he got back, and he only lost a few fights there."

"That's the underground, fighters down there aren't as good as me and the others."

"Yeah, but the underground has no rules, it's amazing he hasn't died."

"Eh…"

"Look, here's one of his fights." Drake said, pulling up YouTube.

John watched disinterested, as a large muscular bald man walked into the arena, a needle in his arm, he was going up against a young man who was athletically built, he looked like he had spent some time in the military, his hair was wild and shaggy, "I'M TAKING YOU DOWN KID!" The Bald man shouted, running at the young man, swinging his arm.

The "kid" dodged quickly, keeping his hands to his side, he dodged three more times, then did a quick uppercut, catching the bald man in the chin, sending him to the ground, as he stood up, the kid ran forward, he jumped and brought his leg down on the man's back, a sharp crack was heard and the man fell down again, this time holding his shoulder, the official walked out and stopped the fight.

"Damn!" John shouted, holding his jaw, 'Felt that from here."

"You see? come on John, give him a chance."

John thought about it, "alright, but he has to understand this is a legal fight, he can't do anything illegal."

"Guy's straight, I promise." Drake said.

* * *

**A few weeks later.**

"And now! The moment you've all been waiting for!" the announcer shouted, "coming up to the cage on the right, you know him, you love him, our champion John "the Jackal" Francis!"

The crowd cheered all around John as he ran out, walking up and throwing a few jabs in the air as 'life in the fast lane' by Royce da 5'9 played in the back ground.

"Now introducing, the Challenger, a Rookie fresh off the assembly line, after a four year tour in Afghanistan, Tommy "the kid" Pickles!"

Many booed as the young man walked out, his long purple tinted hair covering his eyes, his USMC T-shirt was form-fitting, and his dog-tags bounced on his chest as he walked, beside him was a kid a little younger than him, wearing a Sherpa hat and many other weird clothing.

"He looks younger in real life," John muttered, Tommy was shorter than John and not as muscularly built, John made up in his mind right then that Tommy was going to lose.

Tommy stopped before entering the cage, he took off his dog-tags and gave them to his friend, he turned back around and took his shirt off, leaving the wife-beater underneath on, he strapped on his UFC gloves and jumped into cage.

"Alright, I want a good clean fight!" the official shouted, "Any illegal moves will result in an immediate loss and arrest." He looked at Tommy as he said this, "shake hands."

The two shook hands, "Good luck kid." John muttered to him, "you're going to need it."

"I don't need luck," he said, "luck's for losers."

John smirked at that, and walked to his corner.

"Are you ready?" The official shouted at john, John nodded.

"Are you ready?" the official asked Tommy, who gave a small nod.

"FIGHT!"

John charged out of his corner, swinging at Tommy's face, Tommy brought his arms up and blocked his head from the brunt of John's assault, "you have no idea what you got yourself into kid!" he shouted, repeatedly punching Tommy, making him back up into the corner.

Tommy continued to block his head, not paying attention to John's talk.

"Come on, all you know how to do is curl up?" John asked, "Fight me!"

"Wow, Tommy is taking a pounding against Francis's assault!" the announcer shouted, "you'd think he'd at least try to punch back!"

"Look at his manager, he doesn't even seem to be worried!" the announcer was right, the kid that had accompanied Tommy was flirting with a girl in the audience.

Tommy continued to be battered back, his eyes looking to the side.

"What are you lookin' at? Huh!" John shouted, punching tommy in the stomach, making the younger man groan, suddenly, Tommy jumped up and kicked John in the chest, sending him reeling into the middle of the mat, before he could even react Tommy had ran across the mat and punched him in the chin, making stars explode into his vision, he staggered back a little, _how the hell…_ he swung out, trying to get tommy but the man easily dodged.

"Oh my, this is such a strange turns of events, Tommy has stunned the champ! Hittin' him so hard that he cannot see straight!"

Tommy dodged John's Flailing arms and every now and then darted in and delivered a punch, then just as quickly jumped out, finally, when the timer was almost out, Tommy delivered a powerful uppercut into John's jaw, sending the man down to the mat, completely knocked out.

"I don't believe it, the Rookie just took down the champ! And with ten seconds to spare!"

Tommy walked over to the entrance of the cage and opened it up.

"Good job T," His manager said, "That was one hell of a knock out."

"Thanks Dil," Tommy said, "I'll be honest, I didn't think I was going to be able to pull it off when he bull rushed me like that."

"You still took him down," he said, "now turn and wave to the camera."

Tommy turned around and saw a news camera, "Tommy Pickles!" the reporter shouted, "you just took down the undefeated champ on your first fight! What do you see going down now?"

"Not sure," Tommy said, "might keep winnin', might start losin', guess we'll find out right?"

* * *

**Five years later.**

Tommy dodged another punch from the large up and coming rookie in front of him, he couldn't even remember the guy's name, _but he's fast I'll give him that. _Tommy thought, he dodged again and brought his fist up in an uppercut, catching the guy in the chin, knocking him out, _but not fast enough._

"And the undefeated champ takes down another opponent with one punch!" The announcer shouted, "and what a nail biter this was, it almost went into the second round."

"Oh yeah, I don't think the champ has ever gone into the second round Brett."

"Don't I know it Jet, I've been to every single one of his fights, and he's never gone into the second round, always knocking them out well before then."

Tommy walked off the mat, going over to his "crew" which consisted of three of his childhood friends, Phil "the Devil" Deville, a heavy weight boxer who was one of the best, the large man had his head shaved and his brown eyes had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. His sister Lil "The Demon" Deville, an MMA fighter who was known for taking down one of the toughest guy's in the league in less then two moves, her brown hair covered her left eye and one of her bangs were dyed red, she was shorter then Tommy by a foot, and was a very beautiful women, (when she wasn't in a fight). And finally, Z, the green haired Actor, the young man was an up and coming singer.

"Good fight Tommy," Phil said, "Guy didn't even see you coming."

"Of course he didn't," Z said, 'Tommy's way to quick to be seen."

"Quit kissin' ass Z." Lil said, "but they're right Tommy, I don't know why you didn't knock him out with the first punch."

"Because I wanted to see what he could do," Tommy said, "after forty seconds of being able to dodge him easily.

"That's pretty much taunting them." Dil said.

"Yeah, but if they were really good, then I wouldn't have to take it easy on them."

"True." Phil said, "so, where we going next?"

"Back to Fairbrook," Tommy said, and everyone but Lil groaned.

"Come on Tommy," Phil said, "I said 'I'm never coming back here' at graduation for a reason."

"Yeah, I never understand why you always want to go back to that old town." Z muttered.

"I'll never understand why you guy's never want to go back," Lil said, "I mean our mother's still there Phil."

"You just want to go back so you can 'go for a walk'." Phil grumbled.

Lil turned red, every time they went back she would disappear for hours at a time and when she came back, a blush and a smile on her face, she would say she 'went for a walk'. "I do go for walks." She said.

"And what do you do that makes you blush and smile?"

"I don't blush, I run and my face gets red, and I smile because I like running." She said.

"Bullshit!" Z coughed out, making Phil laugh.

"It would be good to go back though," Dil said.

"But your not going."

"Really? Oh darn, I have to stay here. So sorry guy's." he said with fake sadness.

"Oh shut up dil." Phil said, "I know you don't want to go back."

"True."

* * *

Tommy looked out the jets window as they flew through the sky, behind him Phil and Z were both asleep, Lil walked over, a drink in each hand, "Sup." She said, "Looks like you have a lot on your mind." She put the drink in front of him, "Scotch, your favorite."

"Thanks Lil," he said, picking the glass up and taking a drink.

"So what's on your mind?" she asked.

"Nothing much." He said, tapping his dog tags, "Just thinking about home."

"You know, I really don't understand why you want to go back," she said, "I mean, sure you'll talk to your parents, but other then that?"

"It's our home town Lil, it's where we all got our start." He said, "and besides, don't you want to see your 'walking' buddy? How is Maya?"

Lil turned red, "s-she's good." She said.

"When you going to tell your brother that you like chicks?"

"When this season's over."

Tommy nodded, "don't want to throw him off his game?"

"Yeah," she said, 'If he loses a fight because of me, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

He shrugged, "if he was a good brother, it wouldn't make that much of a difference to him."

"True." She mumbled, "So who are you going to see while we're there."

'Other then my parents? No one."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said, "why?"

"I thought you had like a girlfriend there or something."

"I haven't had a girlfriend since I was a senior in high school."

"Huh…"

"And besides, none of the girls there are interested in me, they just like me because I'm famous."

"You sound like Z now." Lil said with a small laugh.

"I'm serious."

* * *

Kimi Finster sat in her classroom watching her students sleeping, "how come their the only ones who get a nap time?" she mumbled yawning.

Her phone vibrated and she picked it up, "hello?"

"Hey Kimi," a loud voice on the other line shouted, "Guess who's coming into town!"

"Who?' she asked boredly.

"Z! Him and those three boxers are coming into town."

"Em, I think two of them are UFC fighters."

"Oh come on, you don't even watch that kind of stuff."

"I know enough to see the difference between a boxer and an MMA fighter."

"Well either way, their coming into town today, and I want to go see them get off the plane! You wanna go?"

"I got work."

"They get here tonight at six! Com on please!" she begged.

Kimi sighed, "okay, okay, we're going, but we're taking Maya with us."

"Do we have to? She's such a downer to be around."

"Emma…"

"Fine, we'll bring Emo chick with us, see ya Kimi!"

Kimi turned her phone off and sighed, "why do I always get dragged into things like this?" she groaned.

* * *

Tommy walked off the plane looking around, hundreds of fans were being held back by security as they tried to get closer.

One girl jumped over the guards before she was tackled by security, "I LOVE YOU TOMMY!" she screamed as they dragged her away.

Tommy shook his head and face palmed, he looked around at the faces, some were familiar, some weren't, "I wish I could come home just once without a mob of people attacking." He muttered.

"I told you we should've done a commercial flight," Phil said, "when they see a private Jet coming in they know someone important is coming."

"Yeah, not a smart move on your part Tommy."

Tommy just shrugged, "bad call I guess." He said.

"Z! Z I LOVE YOU!" a girl shouted, Tommy looked over, the girl who shouted it was standing on top of a car, getting a good look at all of them from her vantage, point, the strawberry blonde had gone all out to try and impress Z with her Beauty, from the white spaghetti strap top that was two sizes two small, and the jean shorts that barely fit, Z looked over to her and smirked, waving at her, the girl screamed in happiness and climbed down from the truck.

"She was cute." Z said.

"Don't even start man." Phil said.

Tommy looked around again and saw someone, "she looks familiar…" he muttered, the woman in question was a Japanese American woman, her hair tied back in a messy, unlike the others who were dressed provocatively, she was dressed In baggy jeans and a hoodie, her green eyes looked around boredly.

"Hey Tommy quit daydreaming!" Phil said, "Lets get to the terminal."

"Y-yeah sure." He said following.

* * *

Tommy jumped out of the rental van as it pulled up to his house, "see you guy's later," he said to Phil and Lil as they drove down the street.

"See ya later tommy!" Lil shouted over to him as they drove out of sight.

Tommy smiled and walked inside, "mom! Dad! I'm home!" he shouted.

"Tommy!" Didi said walking out from the kitchen, "so good to see you, your father isn't here right now, he went to the store."

"Tommy!" a small little boy shouted gleefully, running down from upstairs, his long blonde hair bouncing as he ran, "you came back!"

"Of course I came back," he said, "I have to come see my little bro right?"

"Dustin has been waiting for you to come for a visit tommy." Didi said with a smile, "go get cleaned up, I'm almost done with food."

Tommy nodded and turned to Dustin, the little boy was his cousin angelica's son, but when he was born she refused to take care of him, her parents doing basically the same thing, so his aunt Didi and uncle Stu stepped in to take care of him, the little boy always looked up to Tommy and Dil, "how's school been?"

"It's been great!" He said, "Ms. Finster says I'm the fastest in the class!"

"That's great."

"Yeah, I bet I can be as fast as you are!"

"I bet you already are," he said, "I'm gettin' too old to run anymore.'

"Your not that old uncle Tommy!"

Tommy smiled, "your right I'm just lazy."

He laughed, "so do you think you can come to school tomorrow? It's Veterans Day and Ms. Finster said to invite any veterans I know to the concert, you're the only one I know, do you think you can come? Please, oh please!"

Tommy laughed, "I'll come," he said, "are you singing tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I got a solo!"

"Then you have to promise me you'll sing your little heart out."

"I will!"

"Now go get washed up, food's almost ready."

Okay!" he said, running upstairs.

Tommy chuckled a little, "That kid's got too much energy." He said.

"You're one to talk," Didi said walking over, "you were much more energetic then that.

"True." Tommy said, "so what's new mom?'

"Nothing much." She said, "Except…"

"What?"

"It's about angelica."

Tommy's smile disappeared, "what happened now?"

"She almost overdosed again, I'm scared she's going to kill herself."

"Aren't uncle Drew and Aunt Charlotte trying to stop her?"

"They stopped trying when she overdosed the second time."

He sighed, 'where is she now?"

"I don't know, she keeps disappearing."

Tommy sighed, "I'll try to find out where she is and talk to her," he said, "does Dustin know about his mother?"

"No, he still thinks I'm his mother." She said with a laugh, "I'm a little too old to still be a mother aren't I?'

"No your not." He said, kissing her forehead.'

"Liar."

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy woke up with an eight-year-old jumping on his stomach, "Uncle Tommy, it's time to wake up! School starts in thirty minutes! You got to get ready!"

"Calm down, calm down," he muttered sitting up, "what time is the ceremony?"

"8:30."

"That early?" Tommy groaned, "alright, I'll get ready, but you go to your room and get ready, because you got to get to school at 7:30."

"Okay!" he said happily, running downstairs, Tommy smiled and then stood up, walking over to his closet, he put on a black shirt and old ripped blue jeans, then tied up his combat boots, he stood up and walked over to the coat rack in the corner of his room and grabbed his Camo jacket that had his ranks and name on it, "hello old friend…" he muttered, putting it on, he didn't button it up, he grabbed his USMC Veteran's cap and put it on backwards, then picked up his aviators and put them on, he walked downstairs and found his mother making Pancakes, "alright!" he said, "Pancakes!"

"Eat up," she said with a smile.

He sat down and piled five pancakes onto his plate, which was fine; Didi always knew to make food in access when Tommy came to visit.

"So have you watched TV since you got here?"

"Nope, haven't had time."

"Well, I recorded this yesterday," she said, turning the TV on, a reporter was watching as a plane was unloaded,

"_Today we welcome an MMA fighter from Italy, he goes by the name Francesco "the bull" Bernadotte, look there he is now, FRANCESCO! FRANCESCO! COULD WE HAVE A WORD WITH YOU?"_

_A young man turned around, his hair was slicked back and he was in a white suit, "of course, anything for the press." His voice had a rich accent._

"_Why are you coming to America now?"_

"_Why, to face _Tommy_ Pickles of course.'_

"_Do you and him know each other?"_

"_I know him, but I doubt he know's me." He said, pulling out some sunglasses and put them on._

"_Why do you want to face him?"_

"_He's my hero, the guy that I have been striving to be like," he said, "I guess you could say I am some what obsessed with him."_

"_If he's your hero, why do you want to beat him?"_

"_I do not want to beat him, I want to face him, man to man, see who is the better fighter, I don't care who wins or looses, it's about the honor of facing him."_

"_What if you beat him?"_

"_Then I will have proven that I have risen above him, if I lose, then I will be content in knowing I faced the giant and survived."_

"_Where do you plan on facing him?"_

'_His home town, I will be travelling there soon."_

"_What? Don't you think that he will take it offensive, you challenging him in his hometown."_

"_It is what I do in Italy, it is honorable to defend your hometown, you win, and your hometown rejoices, when you lose, your hometown helps you up and tells you try again._

"_Well, I think I speak for everyone when is ay we can't wait to see the fight."_

"_It will be one to die for." He said with a smile._

Tommy watched silently, "so he wants to face me huh?" he said, a glint in his eyes.

"I know that look Tommy," Didi said.

"Yeah…" he muttered.

Dustin ran downstairs, "Tommy! Are you going to take me to school?"

"Sure little dude," he said standing up, "we'll take ma's car if it's alright with her."

"It's alright with me." She said, "Just don't do anything stupid."

* * *

Tommy raced down the street, a mustang trying to catch up behind him, "I think we won!" Dustin said with a smile.

"Yep," tommy said, slowing down and turning towards the school, "Don't tell ma we did this."

"Okay," he said with a smile.

Tommy parked the car in the guest parking lot and got out, Dustin doing the same, they walked side by side, Tommy opened the door, inside was a crowd of veterans, many old in age, some were in uniform and others were dressed in simple suits.

"I got to go to class, have fun uncle Tommy." He said, and ran down the hallway towards his class.

Tommy smiled as he watched him run.

"Sergeant Major…" an old voice said, Tommy turned around and saw an old man walking towards him, the ranks on his collar revealed him to be a Lieutenant, "you're a sergeant major?"

"Yes, Sergeant Major Thomas Pickles at your service." He said, saluting.

He returned the salute, "Lieutenant Brian Frederick, tell me Pickles, where were you stationed?"

"I was apart of the first force to go in to help Syria."

"Really?"

"Yes sir," he said, "we were the ones who helped Liberate Damascus, from your Uniform I'm guessing you were in service around World War II."

"I was a Sergeant on Iwo Jima," he said, "I was there from Day one, that hell hole claimed so many good men, but their sacrifice helped us win the war."

Tommy nodded, "I thank you for your service sir." He said.

"And I you." he said, then turned around, "follow me, there's a few people I want you to meet."

He led him into the auditorium, four people were laughing and talking, three were in uniforms similar to the Lieutenants uniform, the fourth was an old woman in an Air Force dress uniform, "Pickles, these three son's of bitches are Sergeant John Anders, PFC David Seville, and Private George Fernandez, the Woman is Captain Denis Cross, one of the first women Air Force Pilot."

"It's an Honor to meet all of you." he said.

"Eh don't go brown nosin' kid," Seville said, "come on, we're all Marines, it's not like some of us are better then other's."

"In your case Seville, we're all better then you!" Fernandez shouted, making everyone laugh.

"So where were you deployed pickles?" Anders asked.

"Syria," Tommy said, "did a tour there."

"So you went through hell to."

"Sure did."

They sat there swapping war stories, bragging about battles they were in.

"I remember once I was going up against a Japanese Ace pilot," Cross said, "bastard flew over me and flipped me off before he started firing at me, I ended up blowing his airplane up over the sea."

"I remember that," George said, "his plane almost slammed into the ship I was on, thanks a lot asshole."

They laughed, suddenly the lights went down and the curtains opened up, showing a 3rd grade class, their teacher walked up, "hello and welcome Veterans," she said, "I'm Ms. Finster and this is my class, they would like to sing a few songs for you."

"I know her…" Tommy muttered, looking at the teacher, unlike the other day, she looked wide-awake and happy; her hair was in a simple ponytail, with her bangs framing her face, and a yellow sundress.

"She's kinda hot," Seville muttered.

"Hush up!" Cross said, hitting his arm.

The kids sang 'god bless the USA' and 'America the beautiful'

During 'America the beautiful' Dustin had sang the first part, 'that's my little nephew!" Tommy cheered, making the five veterans with him cheer too.

"Wow, give these kids a hand." Ms. Finster said, walking out, the veterans stood and clapped, "now I would like to give the mike over to a man we all respect, Lieutenant Brian Frederick."

There was another round of applause as Frederick stood up and waved, then walked up to the stage, he stepped over to Ms. Finster and took the mike, 'thank you Ms. Finster." He said, and walked up to the podium, people cheered, "eh shut the hell up!" he said, "I know half of you son's of bitches hate me, and the other half can't stand me!"

They laughed; Ms. Finster shook her head at him, trying not to laugh.

"Now, you all know me, WWII veteran, went through Saipan and Iwo Jima, I even directed troops in Vietnam, but I don't think you give a fuck about listenin' to me go on about my time in war, you all know what kind of a shit hole war is, so I'm not going to waste your damn time tellin' you about war, I'm goin' to waste it thankin' all of you, for sacrificin' so much for this country.

"Quit kissin' ass Lieutenant!" a man shouted.

"Fuck you Greenhorn! You're just jealous because I'm a Marine."

"Lieutenant Fredrick," the principal said, walking over to him, "you need to stop using obscene language around the children!"

"Was I cussin'?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh shit. Sorry about that, fuck, teachin' these kids fuckin' cusswords, what the fuck is wrong with me?"

"Lieutenant!"

"Oh sorry!" he said laughing, winking at the little kids.

Ms. Finster took the mike from Frederick, who walked off the stage laughing, 'Thank you for coming," she said, trying to stop chuckling, "If you will follow me, we have refreshments in the choir room."

Tommy followed the veterans into the choir room, "did you plan on cussin' like that?" he asked Frederick.

"Of course," he said, "those kids will learn how to cuss sooner or later."

Tommy nodded.

"Tommy!" Dustin shouted, running over to him, "how did I do?"

"You did great Dustin," he said with a smile.

"Come here, I want you to meet Ms. Finster!" he said, pulling on Tommy's arm.

"Alright! Alright!" tommy said laughing a little.

"Ms. Finster!" Dustin shouted, running up to his teacher, "I want you to meet my big brother!"

Ms. Finster turned around, her beauty stunned Tommy, her sparkling blue eyes like deep pools that tommy was lost in.

"So you're the great Tommy Pickles." She said, "Dustin goes on and on about you."

"Uh…yeah…" he said, "I'm Tommy pickles, and your Ms. Finster?"

"Yes I am." She said, "You can call me Kimi though."

"Alright," he said, "so, you teach the third grade."

"Yep," she said with a smile, 'best job there is, and you knock people out?"

"Uh…I'm a UFC fighter, yes."

"Well that's…good I guess."

They stood there in an awkward silence for a while, "So uh…you wanna go to lunch?" Tommy asked.

"Sorry, I have papers to grade during lunch, maybe some other time." She said.

'How about Dinner?"

"Uh…no I'm busy tonight…" she started walking out.

"How about tomorrow night?"

"N-no thanks…" she said, "Come on kids!" she said, and soon she was gone.

"You got rejected big time." Frederick said.

Tommy sighed, scratching his head, "yeah…"

* * *

Tommy was lying on the couch in the living room snoring, his phone ringing woke him up, "Hello?" Tommy mumbled.

"Yo Tommy!" Dil shouted, "I just got a call from some guy named Francesco Bernadotte do you know of him?"

"I know he wants to fight me."

"Yeah, he's actually sitting with me right now, he wants to talk to you."

He heard the phone being past over, "hello? Is this Tommy pickles?"

"Yeah, this is he."

"My god, it is an honor to talk to you right now Mr. Pickles." He said, sounding like Christmas had came early

"Call me tommy,"

"Of course! Of course, now, I think you know why I am calling you no?"

"Yeah, you want to fight."

"Yes, it will be an honor to fight you Tommy, It will not be an official fight, just a two round exhibition match, and all money made at the match will go to a charity, what do you say to this tommy?"

"I say bring it," he said, "we'll do it where you wanted it, here in my home town."

"Of course," he said, "thank you Tommy, I will see you in three days."

"Alright." Tommy said, "Now, I'm going to go back to sleep," he turned the phone off and fell back down onto the couch, picking up on his snoring where he left off.


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy walked into the elementary school's cafeteria.

"Mr. Pickles," Ms. Finster said walking over, "what are you doing here today?"

"My nephew wanted me to eat with him." He said, "I brought McDonalds since Cafeteria food usually sucks."

"Well he's going to be happy about that." She said with a smile.

He nodded, "you know I got an extra hamburger in here, if you want to sit down and eat with us."

"No, I got to go grade papers," she said, 'but it was nice seeing you again Mr. Pickles." She turned and walked away.

Tommy watched her leave, "so close," he mumbled.

"Tommy!" Dustin shouted, running over to him, "you came!"

"Of course, I gotta hang out with you little bro."

He smiled, "what did you bring me?" he asked.

"Oh nothing much," he said, "Just a happy meal."

"YES!" Dustin shouted, throwing his fist into the air.

"Come on, let's sit down and eat." He said, walking over to an empty table, he sat down and put a happy meal box in front of him, then pulled out six Mcdoubles, four large fries, and a large drink, "lets dig in." he said, unwrapping one of the burgers.

"Why do you eat so much Tommy?" Dustin asked.

"I'm an MMA fighter, I gotta eat a lot to keep my energy up." He said, taking a bite out of his hamburger.

He nodded and pulled out chicken nuggets from his happy meal, "So, you're going to have a match soon right?"

"Yep," he said, taking some fries out and throwing them in his mouth, "tomorrow's the fight."

"I can go to it right?" Dustin asked, "Sit with you and Uncle Dil?"

"Yep," he said, "in fact, you can walk out with me when they introduce me."

"Sweet!"

Tommy smiled and ate another hamburger.

* * *

Tommy stood at the airport, his eyes and hair hidden by a cap and sunglasses, he was waiting for his brother's plane to come in, 'come on, where is he?" Tommy mumbled.

"Tommy!" someone whispered, he turned around and saw Lil walking over to him, she had her hair in a pony tail, and a shawl around her head, with sunglasses on, the only reason Tommy knew it was her was because of the woman beside her.

She was petite and a few inches shorter than Lil, her hair was pitch black and her skin was porcelain, her blue eyes were tired and looking around boredly.

"Hey Lil, how's it going Maya."

"Good," Maya said tiredly, "except for the fact that you got me and her up at an ungodly hour!"

"I told her that she didn't have to come."

Maya turned and glared at Lil, "Really?" she asked.

"Hey if I hadn't said anything you would still be asleep." She said.

Maya grumbled and looked away from her.

Lil put her arms around Maya, 'you can't stay mad at me." She whispered.

"Damn it!" Maya said angrily, turning to her, "I really can't."

Lil laughed, making Tommy roll his eyes.

"You two make me want to barf." Tommy said.

"You know you love us." Lil said.

"Define love."

Lil laughed and walked over to one of the benches, "how long until they touch down?"

"Another five minutes and they'll be here." Tommy said.

"So do you think this Francesco guy is legit?" Lil asked, "I saw his interview yesterday, and he seems too nice."

"I'll find out when I meet him," Tommy said, "and I don't care how he acts, if he's a douche I'll just give it to him in the ring."

"Tommy!" Dil's voice shouted, Tommy turned around as Dil ran over, "man, it feels like it's been forever."

'It's only been two days Dil."

"I know, but it's quiet without you guy's there." He turned to Lil, "Lil, Maya, how's it hangin'?"

"It's good Dil." Lil said with a smile.

"How's your relationship?'

"How did…"

"You can't keep anything from me Lillian." Dil said with a smile, and then turned around, "now, let me introduce you, to Francesco Bernadotte."

The tall Italian man walked over, "Tommy Pickles," he said, "my friend! It is good meeting you!"

"Good meeting you too." Tommy said, shaking Francesco's hand, he could feel the man's excitement as he shook hands, it was almost contagious.

"And this must be the Lovely Lil and her Girlfriend," Francesco said, turning to Lil, 'Dil told me so much about you two."

Lil glared daggers at Dil.

"What? It's not like he's going to tell anyone, I made him promise."

"I promise Miss Lil, on my honor, your secret is safe with me." He said.

"It better be," she muttered.

"Alright," Tommy said, "Now that we got introductions out of the way, lets get you to your hotel Francesco."

* * *

Tommy walked through the dark streets of his hometown; he couldn't sleep so he had walked out and went for a walk, he walked up to the old park and looked around "home sweet home." He muttered.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of Lunacy." Someone said, Tommy turned around and saw Ms. Finster sitting on the swing set, a cigarette in her hands.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked her.

'I like to come here when I want to think." She said, "what about you? Don't you have some important fight tomorrow?"

"Couldn't sleep, came to my favorite spot in town." He said, leaning against the slide, "and how'd you know I have a fight tomorrow?"

"Eh, Maya's going to it, something about being friends with one of your friends, wanted me to go too."

"You going?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

He smiled a little, "well, I hope you're there." He said.

She looked at him and smirked, then stood up and put the cigarette out. "Well, I gotta go, I'll see you later Tommy."

"Wait," he said, making her stop, "I want to make a bet."

"What kind of bet?" she asked, turning around.

"On the fight," he said, "If I win, you go on a date with me, if I lose, I'll never bother you with it again."

"Why do you want to go on a date with me so bad?" she asked.

He shrugged, 'I don't know, I just got a feeling about you." he said, "There's something special about you."

She smiled, "well, I can't go out with the father of one of my students."

"What? I don't have a kid."

"Oh come on, drop the act, I know Dustin is your son."

"Wait…what?" Tommy asked confused.

"Don't deny it, you both look exactly the same." She said, 'you even have the same confused looks.

"He's not my son," he said, "he's my cousin's."

"…Then why do you always spend time with him? Coming to see his concerts, eating with him, driving him to school."

"He's like my little brother," Tommy said, "and I like to spend time with him."

"oh…"She said, turning red.

"I can see how you'd be confused though." He said, "now, about that bet."

She smiled, "I'll take the bet on, only because I think it's time for you to get hit off of that high horse of yours."

He smiled and nodded. "See you tomorrow then." He said.

"Have a nice night." She said, watching him leave.

* * *

Tommy walked out of his changing room, Dil and Dustin beside him, "alright T, you're going against Francesco today." Dil said, "You got to remember he's quick, and his style of fighting is completely different from what you're used to."

"I know Dil." Tommy said, clenching and unclenching his fists over and over, he felt different about this fight, excitement coursed through his body, anticipation for the fight made him almost Giddy, _I can't give Francesco a chance to make the first hit, if I do then he's sure to win._

"Tommy, this is the first time I've seen you exited for a fight since you got back from the war." Dil said.

"What can I say." Tommy muttered, "this guy's one of the first who actually poses a real threat."

"Threat? Threat to what?" Dustin asked.

"Threat to my title." Tommy said, ruffling Dustin's hair, "this guy could be the one to knock me off the top."

"Are you scared?" Dustin asked.

Tommy shook his head, "I'm not scared." He said, "I've gone through too much to be scared of one fight."

"So cool." Dustin said with a smile.

Tommy smirked as he walked to the entrance of the Arena, he could here the screaming and cheering on the other side of the door, "you ready Dustin?" Tommy asked his little nephew.

"Yeah!" Dustin said, bouncing from side to side.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked.

"Getting ready for the fight." Dustin said.

"Your not fighting I am."

"Oh come on! Just let me get a few hits in!"

Tommy shook his head, "sorry." He said, and then opened the door.

"AND NOW! THE TOP OF THE CHARTS! THE BULLDOG IN THE POUND! TOMMY "THE KID" PICKLES!"

Tommy walked out, looking around, all around him people were cheering and chanting his name, he looked up at the ring and saw that Francesco hadn't come out yet.

"Yes there's the champ, Tommy The Kid, looking eager and ready to face off with Francesco, I tell you, this ones going to be a close match, two undefeated champs squaring off against each other, and in this small little town no less!"

"That's right Jet, this small little town on the west coast is Tommy's home town, Fairbrook California, not even known in most of the state, let alone the country, but UFC History is going to be made here, I'm so exited right now I might piss myself!"

"Calm down Brett, you piss yourself and we all get in trouble," Jet muttered, 'Now, look who's with Tommy! A small little boy, from the notes here that's Tommy's one and only nephew, Dustin Pickles, he looks so exited to be here."

"Oh yeah, I remember when I was his age, it was always fun watching two professionals fight."

Tommy took his shirt off, leaving on his wifebeater, he took off his dog-tags and put them around Dustin's neck, "I'll be back for those." He said, then strapped on his gloves and walked into the ring.

"And here comes the Italian devil, the King of Rome himself! FRANCESCO "THE BULL" BERNADOTTE!"

Francesco burst out of his entrance holding his hands up high, "A chi vuole, non mancano modi!" he shouted.

"Where there's a will, there's a way." Tommy muttered.

"You know Italian?" Dil asked.

"I know a lot of languages." Tommy said.

Francesco jumped into the ring, "good to see you again Tommy," He said.

Tommy nodded to him, "you ready?" he asked.

"Of course, I am Giddy with excitement!"

The official walked out, standing between the two, 'Now I want a good clean fight." He said, "no cheap shots from either of you! Now shake hands."

"Tommy and Francesco shook hands, and then walked to their respective corners.

"ARE YOU READY?" the official shouted, pointing Francesco, he nodded with a smile.

"ARE YOU READY?" He shouted, pointing at Tommy, who nodded.

"FIGHT!"

Tommy ran out, with Francesco doing the same, they came exchanged powerful blows.

"Damn, this is a serious fight, both came charging out of their corners and are now pounding each other into next week!"

"I don't think I've ever seen Tommy fight like this, usually he lets his opponent engage first before he does anything."

"The difference in this fight is that Tommy is fighting with someone who is almost on par with him, of course he's going to try and get the first blow in."

Tommy jumped up and tried to roundhouse kick Francesco, who blocked it and tried to punch Tommy in the chin, who ducked and punched him in the stomach.

"It doesn't look like either of them are backing down!" Jett shouted.

Suddenly Francesco jumped up and kicked Tommy across the side of the head, making him fly into the side of the cage.

"Oh my god that's the first time Tommy pickles has ever been hit like that!"

Tommy got up and looked at Francesco, who was still tensed and ready, Tommy clenched his fists and charged at Francesco, he started swinging his left fist, Francesco started moving to block it when Tommy suddenly switched and punched Francesco with his right, sending Francesco to the floor.

"Oh my god! Is it over?"

Francesco stood up; swaying from right to left, before either of them could do anything the bell rang.

"Wait what? What was that?" Brett asked.

"The first round is…over?" Jet said, confused.

"No, that's not possible, neither of these guys have ever seen the second round, they don't know the meaning of it!"

"Well, I guess they'll find out now."

Tommy walked over to his corner and sat down, Dil and Dustin ran over, Dustin handed Tommy a drink, 'Thanks little buddy." He said taking a drink.

"You alright Tommy?" Dil asked.

"I'm fine, I've had worse." Tommy muttered.

"I really don't know what to say right now T," Dil said, "This is kinda the first time we got to the second round."

"I know." Tommy muttered.

"Tommy!" Lil shouted, making Tommy look to the side as lil ran over.

"What's up Lil?" Tommy asked.

"Kimi said to quit being a little bitch," Lil said, "she said to remember your deal…what's your deal?"

"Nothing." Tommy said, _I almost forgot about the deal._

"alright Tommy, you got another three minutes before the next round, you need to end this now."

"I'll try, I'll try…" Tommy said.

"okay, now get out there!"


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy walked out of his corner, arms up and ready, Francesco was doing the same.

"Alright, we are back with the second round of this all out battle between two titans," Jett said, "the two have had a good first round, and now they have seen something they've never seen before, the second round!"

"I'm still surprised that we even made it here, I thought one of them would be down well before the second round."

"I know what you mean Brett, I'm still stunned we're in the second round, but it can't be helped, but now the two titans will go head to head and for sure one of them will fall."

"I'd rather neither of them lose."

"But there has to be a victor, neither Titan can walk away from this one, let's get back to the fight!"

Tommy ran at Francesco, punching him in the stomach and then in the chin, sending him to the ground, Francesco spun on the ground and hit Tommy's legs out from under him.

Tommy jumped up, Francesco got up slower, and his legs were shaking a little.

"Francesco isn't looking too good, looks like Tommy's two hits shook him more than we thought!"

Tommy brought his arms up, "sorry Bernadotte, but I got to end this," he said, he ran forward and punched Francesco in the jaw, sending him to the ground, as Bernadotte started to sit up Tommy jumped and delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of his head, knocking him out cold.

"And it's over!" Brett shouted, "Tommy just knocked out Bernadotte! Bernadotte is completely out cold right now he's not even twitching!"

"And what a knock out hit, I think Bernadotte will be feeling that for a few days!"

Tommy walked over to Francesco, "Dustin," he said, looking over at his little cousin, 'Toss me that water bottle."

"Okay," Dustin said, throwing the bottle through the entrance of the cage, Tommy caught it and sprayed the water onto Francesco's face, making him jump in shock, "I'm awake mama don't throw anymore water," he said quickly, looking around, his eyes came into focus and he realized where he really was, he looked up at Tommy, "I lost didn't I?"

Tommy nodded, "but you had me on the ropes, first time I've been on the ropes since my days in the Marines," he held his hand out for Francesco, who took it and stood up.

"Look at Bernadotte taking his beating like a man, the two are shaking hands and sharing a nice conversation."

"This isn't usually how it ends Brett.'

"Don't I know it Jett, usually Pickles knocks them out with one hit and walks out, but this time he actually helped him up."

"First time for everything today Jett."

"Good fight Bernadotte." Tommy said, walking towards the entrance of the cage.

"It was an honor to face you Tommy!" Francesco said, "Maybe I will come back in a few months to face you again."

"How about you face me tonight," Tommy said, "meet me and my crew at the local bar, you can show me how well you can hold your Liquor."

Francesco nodded with a smile.

* * *

Tommy and his friends sat in the bar Double Deuce, celebrating Tommy's victory.

"I like celebrating like this better than those stupid party Z used to take us to." Phil said, downing a beer.

"Hey, those party's were VIP parties, hard to get in."

"And once you get in you can't get out quick enough."

Everyone laughed at that, making Z roll his eyes.

"So, Francesco, how'd you guy's celebrate a win overseas?"

"Well, usually we did it with friends and family, and a lot of alcohol."

"Sounds like my last marriage." Z mumbled, making everyone laugh again.

"Tommy!" Lil said, walking into the bar, "guess who I brought to see you!"

Tommy turned around in time to see Kimi walk in, looking at all the people in the room, "Kimi!" he said with a smile.

'Hey Tommy," she said, walking over to him, "good fight.'

"Yeah, it really was." He said.

"So I guess you won the bet." Kimi said.

"Yep."

"Wait," Dil said, "What bet was this?"

"Nothing," Kimi said, "Just between friends."

Dil nodded, "so how long have you two been dating?" he asked.

Tommy almost spat out his drink.

"We are not dating!" Kimi said quickly, "Who told you we are dating!"

"Dustin." Dil said, pointing at the little boy sipping coke out of a straw.

"I said uncle Tommy wanted to go out with her," Dustin said, "and I told you it was a secret."

"Oh…" Dil mumbled, "well then, forget I said anything."

Kimi glared at him.

"So," Lil said, "what's the plan now that the fight is over?"

"I'm thinking about staying in town longer then usual." Tommy said, "You know, like a vacation."

"Oh come on!" Phil said, "why?"

"It's been a while since we've been able to just relax and not do anything." Tommy said.

"He's right bro," Z said, "we haven't had a vacation since senior year.'

"But why here!" Phil complained.

"It's home." Tommy said.

"True." Dil said, "Whelp, I gotta get Dustin back to mom, she said if he wasn't back by twelve she was going to skin me alive."

Tommy checked his watch, "It's two in the morning."

"Yeah…don't be surprised if I'm dead in the morning." He said, leaving with Dustin behind him.

As soon as they left, Phil turned to Tommy, "alright, so is Dustin your kid or Dil's?" he asked, "I've been trying to figure it out since I met him."

"Really?" tommy asked.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to figure it out," Phil said.

"He's Angelica's son," Tommy said.

Phil looked at him stunned, "An-An-Angelica's son?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, why?'

"N-n-n-no reason," he said, "so…h-h-how old is he?"

"Eight years old, Why?"

"N-nothing!" he exclaimed, "I-I-I got to go!" he picked up his coat and ran out.

"What was that about?" Z asked.

"I don't know," tommy muttered.

"Well, lets not have that one weird moment ruin our night!" Maya said, "lets pop open the Champagne!"

* * *

Tommy walked into his home; his father was sitting at the table, fiddling with a toy, "hey pops." He said, sitting down across from him.

"Hey Tommy," Stu said, "nice fight tonight, watched it on the TV."

"Thanks dad." He said, 'How's toy building?"

"Great, sold three patent protected ideas." He said.

Tommy nodded, "that's good."

"So, have you talked to Angelica yet?" he asked.

"No, I don't know where to find her." Tommy said.

"Why don't you go ask Suzie, she probably knows where she is."

Tommy nodded, "She still living uptown?"

"Nope," he said, "I hear she's living with Sean in Salem."

* * *

Tommy walked down the sidewalks of Salem, the local slums, as he walked he looked at all the old and run down shops that he had once hung out in with his friends, he looked up at an old gym with the words, "wonder gym" on the front of it.

"Watchu doin' on this side of town boxer?" someone asked, he looked at the door and a small group was sitting outside smoking, "thought you'd be livin' it up in the Hilton."

"I am, just thought I'd see how the other half lives." Tommy said.

"Motha fucka I oughta kick yo ass!" he said, standing up straight.

"you never could Sean." He said, with a smile.

Sean smirked, "how's it goin' man," he said, holding his hand out, Tommy shook his hand.

"Long time no see," Tommy said, "how's it been?"

"Good," he said, "So, I guess, you're here for your cousin?"

"Yeah, you know where she is?"

"She's crashin' on our couch right now, c'mon I'll show ya." He opened up the door and walked inside.

Tommy looked around the old Gym, he saw a lot of the stuff had cobwebs and a little bit of dust coated everything, "guess not much business comes here." Tommy said.

"Yeah, not too many people are interested in boxing anymore." Sean said, "every now and then someone comes in to punch the bag but that's it."

"That won't do at all…" he muttered, he followed Sean up the steps up to the upstairs loft.

"Tommy!" Suzie greeted as the two men walked in, "it's been too long."

"Don't I know it," he said, giving her a quick hug.

"How's the world of boxing?"

"Too easy, people around here gave me a better fight then most of the rookies."

"Not that Francesco dude," Sean said, "he rocked your boat."

"Yeah, he almost won." Tommy said, "Gave me my first real challenge in a long time," he shook his head, "now, where's Angelica?"

Suzie let out a small laugh, "she's asleep on the couch in the next room."

"Thanks Suzie thanks Sean." He said.

"Anytime buddy," Sean said.

Tommy walked into the next room and looked around, the lights were off so he had to be careful where he stepped, "Angelica…" tommy whispered.

'Hmm…Sean it's too early to be waking anyone up! Go back to bed and bother Suzie," Angelica's sleepy voice mumbled.

"It's not Sean Angelica," tommy said.

Off to his left he saw something stir and sit up, "Tommy?" Angelica asked.

"Yeah, it's me." he said, turning on the lights, he looked at his cousin in shock, she was deathly pale and skinny, she had needle marks on her arm and a cut on her cheek, her once bright blonde hair was now dull and limp.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

'I came here to talk." He said, "about your little problem."

"I quit," Angelica, said, "I'm not on the stuff anymore."

'Really? Because I heard you OD'd just last week."

"I did, but I promise, I'm off the stuff."

"Really? So if I find your purse and look through it I won't find any kind of drugs?"

"N-no…."

"I know your lying." Tommy said, "I can hear the stutter in your voice."

"Okay so I'm not entirely clean, but I'm trying…"

"Not hard enough if you still have a stash." Tommy said, "c'mon Angelica, you need to get your life straight, you don't have a job, or a house, you don't even know your own son!"

Angelica tensed up, "h-h-how is Dustin?" she asked.

"He's good, one of the smartest in his class," tommy said, "Why don't you just go visit him."

'He probably doesn't even know who I am…" she mumbled, "Why should I even try to get to know him?"

"Because he's your son." She said, "I don't understand why you gave him up in the first place."

"It was more for his sake then mine," she mumbled, "who would want to have a crack-whore for a mother."

"You're not a crack-whore," Tommy said, "Your just lost, I could help you find a way to get better.

"Oh and how are you going to do that?" Angelica asked with a small laugh.

"For one I can give you a job," he said, "I'm planning on restarting the gym downstairs, and I'm going to need someone who's good in business, if I remember correctly, your one of the best in business."

"You would really trust a crack-head to run your business?"

"It is you, no one would cross you."

"True…" she mumbled, "who else will be helping me?"

"Whoever you want to hire," he said, but there are conditions

"Oh really, like what?"

"One. No more drugs, nothing, not even weed."

"Understandable."

"Two. No drinking on the job."

"Unfair."

"And three, you have to come eat dinner with me and Dustin tomorrow, so you can see your son."

"Tommy…"

"Angelica, you've been staying away from him for far too long." He said.

"I-I…alright… I understand." She mumbled.

"Good, now good night, sleep tight, don't do anything stupid until tomorrow." He said, standing and walking out, turning off the lights.

"You tell her all you needed to tell her?" Sean asked as he walked out.

"Yeah, oh by the way Sean, how much will you take to sell that Gym downstairs?"

"Depends, how much you offering?"

"I'll give you 700,000 as a down payment." Tommy said.

Sean's jaw dropped, "man for 700,000 you can keep the entire damn place, including the loft, that's enough to give me and Suzie a good place to live."

Tommy smiled, "I'll get you the money tomorrow." He said.

"Sounds good man." Sean said.

'See you tomorrow Sean." Tommy said, walking out.

"700,000…700,000…" Sean kept repeating, "Suzie! Start lookin' up some good houses, we movin' out of Salem!"


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy pulled up to a café, "what are we doing here Tommy?" Dustin asked.

"I want you to meet someone Dustin," Tommy said, parking the car.

"Who is it? Is it Kimi?" he asked.

"No, it's someone who's important to you." He said, getting out of the car, and then opening the back door for Dustin to get out.

"Cool," Dustin said, walking inside with Tommy.

Tommy looked around the café until he saw Angelica sitting in a booth, "Angelica!" he said, walking up to her.

"Hey Tommy," she said with a smile.

"Dustin," tommy said, turning to the little boy, 'this is Angelica Pickles."

"Hey," he said, "how are you."

Angelica looked down at him, a look of awe on her face, "I-I'm good…how are you?"

"Great."

Tommy got a ring on his phone, "I got to get this, you two go ahead and order."

He walked out and answered his phone, "Yo Tommy!" Sean shouted into the phone, "hey man, thanks for the money."

"Thanks for the Gym." Tommy said, "It's worth every penny."

"Yeah, we just finished the deal on a new house, and we still got 200,000 extra!"

"You already found a house?"

"Yeah, it's the one Suzie's been looking at since we got married, we finalized it just now, the guy even said we could move in today."

"That's great."

"Yeah, we just need some help moving."

"Well, I know two powerhouses that can help, and a skinny wannabe rocker."

"Awesome, think they can come by this afternoon?"

"Gotta call them Sean, I don't know their day, but I'll head over there as soon as I'm done with lunch."

"Aiight man thanks!"

"Anytime Sean." He said, and hung up the phone. He walked back inside and found Angelica and Dustin talking and laughing.

"Hey guy's," Tommy said sitting down beside them.

"Tommy, Angelica's really funny." Dustin said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I know she is, we've known each other all of our lives." Tommy said. "So did she tell you how you're related to her?"

Angelica's eyes grew panicked as she looked at Dustin.

"No, she never told me." Dustin said, "How are we related?"

"Um…well…you see…"she mumbled, "I'm…I'm you're mother."

His eyes went wide, "R-really?"

"Y-Yes." Angelica said, "I'm you're mother…" she waited for Dustin to reply, but he didn't, he was just looking down, "I-If you don't…want me to be your mother i…I would understand."

He looked up at her, "Why…Why didn't you keep me?" he asked.

"I…I didn't want to…" she said softly, "I was really messed up back then…I wanted you to be taken care of…you couldn't be taken care of if you had stayed with me."

He looked at her, and then nodded.

Tommy looked at Dustin, "So, what do you think little bro?" Tommy said, "Does your old mom deserve forgiveness."

"I'm not old," Angelica muttered.

Dustin looked at tommy, then at Angelica, he stood up and walked over to her, without even hesitating he wrapped his arms around her.

He smiled, "there's your answer." He said.

* * *

Tommy arrived at Sean's flat as a moving truck came up, "Yo Tommy!" Sean said, walking out with five boxes, "you bring anyone else with you?"

"Na, Angelica and her son were with me but I dropped them off at my mothers."

"Did you call Z and Phil?"

"Well, Z's too busy writing a song, and Phil…Phil's disappeared off the face of the earth, but Lil and Maya said they'll come by."

"Alright, well, lets get started." Sean said, picking up four boxes and walking towards the truck, tommy following.

"So, Angelica finally met her son," Sean said, "What was that like?"

"Well, they got along great, and Dustin seems to be happy that he's got his mom, but… I'm still worried."

"So would I," Sean said, "What happens when she decides to shoot that shit up her arm again?"

'Then I'm kicking her ass and sending her to rehab."

Sean nodded, putting the boxes in the truck; Tommy loaded up his too, and turned around, walking towards the other boxes. For another two hours the two loaded the truck by themselves, "I thought you said you called Lil and Maya."

"Yeah I did, but I don't know when they'll actually get here." He said.

"I told you we were coming," Lil said, walking up, Maya and Kimi right behind her.

"That was two hours ago," Tommy said.

"Sorry, it took Maya forever to get ready." Lil said, "Now can we start getting everything loaded up? I want to go to sleep."

'It's two in the afternoon Lil," Kimi said.

"I know, doesn't mean I can't sleep.'

Tommy shook his head, then looked at Kimi, "hey Kimi." He said with a smile.

She looked at him and nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Alright, so let's get everything moved and into the new house!" Sean shouted.

* * *

Tommy finished unloading the last box into Sean's new house; it was a nice and large three-story home, with a large front and back yard.

"This is a great place Sean," Tommy said, looking at the house.

"Yeah," he said, "this will be a perfect place for…uh…never mind."

"For who?" tommy asked.

"What?"

"You were about to say that it was a perfect place for someone, who's this someone?"

"…Alright you can't tell anyone about this man."

'I won't."

"I mean it, if I tell anyone before Suzie decides she's ready to tell then she's going to skin me alive and bake me into one of her pies."

"Her pies are pretty good."

'I know right? But like I was saying, Suzie's pregnant."

"What!" Lil shouted from behind them, "Suzie! Your pregnant!"

"What? Who told…SEAN!" Suzie screamed.

"Damn it Lil!" Sean shouted, running out, Suzie right behind him.

Lil snickered.

"You did that on purpose didn't you, you little demon you," tommy said.

"Of course," she said with a mischievous smile, "how can I keep the name demon if I don't stir up trouble."

"I love it when you stir up trouble," Maya said walking by giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Tommy shook his head, "your going to kill Sean with how much trouble you cook up for him."

"She's almost gotten me fired for all the crap she does when she visits the school." Kimi said, "She taught my kids a new word and how to use it."

"Do I want to know which word it is?" Tommy asked.

"No you really fucking don't," Lil said with a smirk.

"She also got them to rebel during recess."

"Lil, maybe you shouldn't go to kindergarten anymore."

"But tomorrow's pizza day in the cafeteria." Lil whined like a child.

Kimi shook her head, "sometimes lil, you make me want to punch you."

"Seconded." Tommy said.

"Third." Sean grumbled, walking in, his cheek swelling.

"So Suzie," Lil said, "now that the cats out of the bag…how long have you known?"

"Oh for about a month." She said, "That's when we started trying to find a new home."

As the girls started talking about the baby, Sean walked upstairs to find a bathroom, and Tommy walked out of the house, going towards his family's van.

"Driving a minivan, so sexy." Kimi said from behind him.

"Only thing I got," he said, "don't have a car of my own, so I borrow my moms."

"Really?" Kimi asked, 'I would've expected someone like you to have like four sports cars.

"Nah, I try to keep a low budget every month, save as much money as I can up."

"For what?"

"To open my own Gym." Tommy said, 'teach people how to fight."

"That's a good goal," she said, "but I never would have taken you for a small business owner."

"Yeah, most think I would be a fighter til retirement." He said, "but, I've been fighting for most of my life, I think it'll do good to settle down for a while, maybe just retire from fighting and open my gym."

Kimi nodded, "sounds good, but can you really give up fame and fortune for a quiet life?"

"Hmm…paparazzi tearing down my door every time I go into a big city…or a house with a family and no paparazzi…I think I can give up fame."

"What about the fortune?" Kimi asked, leaning against the wall.

"What's money but pieces of paper." He said, "Besides I have some saved up."

She nodded, "looks like you got everything figured out." She said.

"Mostly." He said, "now, I'll see you later Kimi, I got a new apartment to go look at."

"Take care Tommy," she said, turning around and walking back inside.

* * *

Tommy walked into Sean's old Apartment, the entire thing was empty now, except for an old fridge and TV that Sean didn't think he needed, Tommy walked over to the TV and turned it on to the news channel.

"…_Fighting with Syria has intensified over the past few days, with the front lines slowly creeping in on Damascus, US troops are doing all they can to hold back the rebel forces."_

Tommy shook his head and sat down against the wall.

"_Reserve members are being called up to help support the weary soldiers on the front lines, and men who were honorably discharged from duty are being urged to re-enlist to help."_

Tommy looked up and closed his eyes, _who in their right mind would go back to that hellhole…_

* * *

_Tommy looked out the walls of the osprey helicopter as it flew towards their destination._

"_Our target is Damascus!" the lieutenant shouted, walking down the walkway between the soldiers, "we are to take the capital back in the name of the rightful ruler, Alpha squad your with me, we're storming the capital, Bravo squad you will follow us up." He looked at the paper, "oh of course, Domino squad," he looked at the five at the very back of the Osprey, "you bunch of misfits aren't even fit to lick my boot clean, but I gotta give you a job…just follow Bravo and try not to get yourself killed."_

_Tommy clenched his M16 in anger._

"_Hey mutt…" someone whispered to him, he looked up and another soldier was putting her hand on his hand, "calm down, we'll get the recognition we deserve here."_

_"Right…sorry Hawkeye.'  
_

_She smiled at him; "We'll make it out right?"_

'_We'll all make it out!" the guy beside him said, "especially with me at the front."_

"_Calm down Heavy," Hawkeye said, "why are you always so hyperactive?"_

"_I dunno, my parents say it's because when I was a baby my uncle threw me up into the ceiling fan and it slingshot me into the wall, but I thinks it's because my cousin's used me to practice making field goals."  
_

"_You might want to get that checked out Heavy," the guy by Hawkeye said, "don't need you going in brain dead."  
_

"_Shut it Doc," Heavy said, "you're just jealous because everyone loves me."_

"_Right Heavy…" _

"_What do you think Ghost?" Hawkeye asked the guy right beside her, the man in the black mask looked at her, black eyeholes staring blankly at her, then he looked at Heavy, "Idiot," he said._

"_Why don't you say that to my face Ghost!" Heavy shouted._

"_He did say it to your face idiot." Tommy said._

"_Shut up mutt." Heavy said._

_Tommy shook his head in anger; he hated the nickname they gave him, all because the sergeant called him a 'mutt of the military' at the beginning of basic._

"_We're two minutes from the drop zone! Load up!"_

_Tommy picked up his M16 and put a magazine into it, across from him Hawkeye put a few bullets into her M40, Doc pulled out a MP5 and loaded it, Heavy grinned and pulled out an M60 from under his seat, "got to go in with a big gun." He said with a chuckle._

"_Right," Ghost muttered, pulling out an M16 and loading it, then setting it to the side he pulled out a tactical sword and made sure it was sharp._

"_Why do you have that?" Heavy asked, "this is a modern war, guns are the only good piece of hardware, you just pull the trigger and your good."_

"_Unless I cut the hand off," Ghost muttered, "then you can't pull the trigger."_

"_Good point._

_Ghost put his sword up and then stood up along with the rest of his squad._

"_Domino! When you get out there I want you to wait until all of us get out before you go charging in!"  
_

"_But that's no fun lieutenant!" Heavy complained._

"_Stow it Private," Tommy growled to him, "Get ready to get out."_

_The osprey started to rock, "We got flak comin' in!" the pilot shouted, "your going to have to jump!"_

"_How far are we until we get to our rendezvous point!" the captain shouted back at him._

"_About thirty seconds! We'll scoop down low so you can jump, but we can't land!"_

"_Understood, Marines! Get ready for some air time!"_

"_OORAH!" they all responded._

"_Ready to fly ghosty old buddy old pal?" Heavy asked._

_Ghost nodded._

"_Opening the backdoor," The pilot said, "tell us how the backyard looks will ya?"_

"_Well…it looks really fucked up and blown apart!" Heavy shouted to the pilot, "If I were you, I'd fire the Gardner."_

"_You are the Gardner numb nuts!"_

_Heavy laughed._

"_We're over the drop zone, get some marines!" The pilot shouted._

_Heavy Jumped out first, the osprey was a five yards in the air, which Heavy didn't plan on, "Fuck!" He shouted, shaking out his legs, "almost dislocated my leg._

_The rest of Domino squad landed beside him, "way to fuck up a landing," Ghost said._

"_Eh shut up."_

"_Move!" Tommy said, "We need to let the rest of the platoon out."_

'_Yes sir Sergeant Mutt!" Heavy said, moving forward, Hawkeye ran forward and looked around, "not too many good sniping positions."_

"_True." Tommy said, "but you'll find something."_

"_Alright, Alpha, Bravo, follow me! Domino try not to get killed!" the lieutenant shouted._

_The marines charged towards the city, "Dear god…" Doc muttered, "It looks like hell."_

"_It is hell," Tommy said._

"_And like the right hand of god we will come down and sow salvation into this damned place." One of the marines from bravo squad said._

"_Shut up Rev." Tommy grumbled._

"_INCOMING!"  
_

* * *

Tommy woke up in a cold sweat with someone standing over him, "yo Tommy," Dil said, looking down at his brother, "Did you stay here all night?"

"Guess I fell asleep." Tommy muttered, sitting up.

"Well, get up, you got a visitor."


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy walked downstairs into the Gym; standing in the middle of the room was someone he hadn't seen in years.

"John Travis," Tommy said, "haven't seen you in about five years."

"I know, what up Sarge." He said, walking up to him, "you look good."

"Wish I could say the same for you." He said, looking his friend over, his clothes were ragged and ripped, his boots were frayed and falling apart, the only thing that seemed to be in good condition were his dog tags, which glinted in the light.

"Yeah…I've been through the ringer."

"What do you need Travis?" he asked.

"Just a place to crash for a few weeks," he said.

"Of course," tommy said, 'Come on in."

The three walked upstairs to the apartment, Travis looked around, "not much."

'Just got it, I need to get some furniture." Tommy said, going into the back and pulling out three folding chairs, he set up two and left one on the floor for Dil.

"Why didn't you set it up T?"

"Cause you're not a guest." Tommy said, sitting down, "so Travis, how's it been."

'Great," he said, looking around the apartment, "did someone loot your apartment?"

"Huh? Oh no I just bought this place."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it's pretty good too, just needs some…everything."

Travis laughed, "So you're still fighting right?" Travis asked, "Still top of the chart."

"Yeah, planning on retiring soon."

'What!" Dil said stunned.

Tommy ignored him, "you looking for a job Travis?"

"Yeah, been trying to find one for a while.'

"I could use you as a trainer for the gym once I get it going." Tommy said, 'and I know how much you like to fight."

"Eh I'm not sure Sarge…"

"Come on, you'll be helping me out a lot."

"Alright fine, but I want free rent and a pay check."

"Deal." Tommy said, shaking Travis's hand.

"What's this about you retiring!" Dil shouted.

* * *

Tommy walked into his parents garage, his father was working on another toy design, "hey Tommy," his father said with a smile.

"Hey pops, you still have my Cycle in here?" he asked.

"Your bicycle? Can't remember."

"No, my motorcycle." Tommy said.

"Oh, yeah, it's underneath all that crap right there," he said, pointing at a pile of boxes.

"Really? You couldn't try and keep my cycle in a better place?" tommy asked, starting to move the boxes.

"It was in the best place, boxes just got thrown on top of it, why do you need a motorcycle anyways? You got your moms van."

"I'm going on a date tonight, and I don't think a vans going to impress her."

"Oh a date, who's the lucky girl?" he asked.

"Kimi Finster, met her about two weeks ago."

"Oh, Dustin's teacher." He said, tightening a screw on the toy, "do you think that old motorcycle's really going to impress her?"

"No, but I think it's better than a minivan." He said, finally clearing the box and showing a dull black Harley Davidson.

'You know, you could always take my old car." He said.

"The one you never let me or Dil get close to because you thought we would break something?"

"Yeah, I got it fixed up." He said, standing up, he walked a little deeper into the mess and grabbed the edge of a tarp that was covered in boxes and tools, then pulled it off, showing a green, 1969 Camaro, "I'll let you use it tonight, but you'll have to bring it back."

"Alright pops," tommy said, looking at the Camaro in shock.

Stu pulled out the keys to the Camaro and gave it to Tommy, "not a scratch." He warned.

"Alright." Tommy said, "Thanks pops."

* * *

Kimi paced nervously in her apartment.

"Relax Kimi," Lil said from the couch where she and Maya were cuddling, "it's Tommy, and he's a gentleman sometimes."

"That doesn't reassure me." Kimi said.

"What do you need to be reassured about?" Maya asked, "he's a good guy," she looked over at what Kimi was wearing, "and with what you're wearing, you'll get into bed easily."

"I'm not trying to get into bed!"

There was a knock on the door, "I'll get it," Lil said, walking to the front door and opened it up, "Tommy! You clean up nicely" she said looking at the suit he wore, "kinda missing the tie."

"Oh well," he said.

"So Kimi's just getting off the phone with her other boyfriend if you would wait just a second…"

"LIL!" Kimi shouted, pushing her out of the way, "will you quit trying to be funny!"

Tommy looked at Kimi's black cocktail dress, her hair was done in curls that seemed to cascade down her head and shoulders, "you look beautiful."

She turned to Tommy, a blush creeping in, "thank you," she said.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Then let me lead you to your chariot." He said, taking her hand gently and leading her out, before she was pulled out she looked back, 'No ordering out!" she whispered fiercely to Lil.

"Yes MOOOM!" Lil said sarcastically.

Kimi walked out and caught up with tommy, "so where are we going?"

He smiled, "you'll see." Tommy said, walking out the building.

Lil watched the two walk over to the green Camaro, Tommy opened the door for Kimi and then got in himself, he pulled away from the curve and drove down the street, 'they make a cute couple." Lil said.

"They do don't they." Maya said.

Lil nodded, and then walked over to the phone, she picked up the phone and punched in a number, "hello, Mr. Fujiyama's Chinese food?"

* * *

Kimi looked out the window, seeing the lights of downtown fly by her window, "so, where are we going?" she asked.

"Don't worry, it's a great place." He said, slowing down and turning in to a restaurant.

"Oh wow," she said, looking at the large restaurant, "you're bringing me here?"

"Yep," he said, "the kitchen, best restaurant in town."

"I'll say," she said, "no one can even get a reservation unless you book it a few weeks in advance."

"Eh, I helped the owner of this place get started, so he usually has a table open for me."

"How did you help him?"

"I bused and waited tables." He said with a smile, getting out, he walked around the car and opened Kimi's door.

Kimi got out, "who knew you had humble beginnings." She said.

"Everyone who knew me." He said, "and now you." He held his arm out for her and she wrapped hers around his and they both walked inside.

"Ah Tommy!" someone said, walking out of the back, "My old bus boy."

"Trey, how's it going?" he asked.

"Very good, very good," he said with a large smile, "what can I get you today?"

"Table for two." He said.

"Of course! Of course!" he said, leading them to a table. He sat them down and put menus in front of them, "What would you like to drink?"

**A few minutes later**

Kimi laughed at Tommy's story, 'oh my god, and he really tried to make out with the lieutenant?"

'Yep, he was that drunk, he also tried to hump a tank but we dragged him away before he could."

Kimi laughed, "Oh my god, that's so funny."

"So I have a question." Tommy said, "how long have you lived here in Fairbrook?"

"Oh all my life," she said, "I lived not even two blocks from here."

He nodded, 'you were an uptown girl." He said.

"Yes, but I was always friends with Lil, I don't even remember a time when I wasn't."

"So you were the friend she always hung out with when we were younger."

'I guess so." She said.

"Your food," a waiter said, putting the pasta down in front of them."

"Thanks." Tommy said.

"Thank you." Kimi said kindly, taking a bite of her pasta, 'alright, now I got a question for you, where did you learn to fight?"

"In this town actually." He said, "my grandfather used to own a gym downtown, and one day I was in there, pissed off because of something that happened at school so he gave me some boxing gloves and told me to take a few punches at the bag, it felt good, so I started going in every day, I became a boxer.

"So it started out as a stress reliever?" she asked.

"Yep." He said, "then after I went to the marines, I meant several people who taught me more than just one kind of martial art."

She nodded, 'well, you've had a great life haven't you?'

"So have you," he said, "I mean, you're a teacher."

"To Kindergartners."

"You gotta start somewhere right? Kindergarten teacher, then grade school, then junior high, then High school."

"You make it sound easy."

He smiled, "when your determined enough, anything is easy."

She smiled.

"Now, lets see what kind of wine they got here." He said.

**a few hours later**

Kimi felt large arms pick her up from her seat in the Camaro, "I…I think I-I had a little too much –hic- wine." She slurred.

Tommy chuckled a little, "well, we're at my apartment now, I still don't understand why you didn't want to go back to your apartment."

"Because Lil would –hic- make fun of me…"

Tommy smiled and walked up the stairs and into the flat, _thank god they delivered my bed today, _he thought as he walked into his bedroom and laid Kimi down on the bed.

"Can I have some different clothes?" she mumbled.

He smiled and went to his luggage, he pulled out his USMC shirt and a pair of shorts, he laid them on the bed and stepped out, Waiting for her to finish changing.

"You can come back in now," she mumbled softly.

Tommy walked in and looked Kimi up and down, her hair now looked wild and out of place, the shirt he gave her was hanging loosely off her shoulders, it fit her more like a short dress then a shirt, she didn't even have on the shorts, the shirt covered up most everything.

"Beautiful, as always." He said.

She smiled and fell back onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling, "I'm really tired."

"Well then I'll let you get some sleep." He said, starting to walk away.

"Wait." She said, making tommy turn around, "Can-can you lay with me?"

He looked at her, "um…sure." He said, he took off his button up shirt, leaving the white wifebeater underneath on, and took off his dress pants, quickly pulling on his shorts, he got into bed beside her and put his arms around her.

'Mmmm…" she mumbled happily, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Kimi," Tommy said softly, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Kimi woke up with Tommy's arms around her, she sat up and looked around, _is this…this is not my room… _she looked to her side and saw tommy, fast asleep, his long hair fanning out a little on his pillow, she smiled a little and laid back down, resting her head on his chest with a smile, she could stil feel the alcohol in her system, she hadn't slept it off yet, and she knew that in the morning she would be a nightmare to be around, but for now, for the next few hours until the sun rose and she had to wake up and leave, she was going to enjoy sleeping next to Tommy.

* * *

Tommy woke up he looked to his side and saw Kimi still asleep, her head resting on his chest, he smiled a little and carefully got out of bed, he walked out and into the kitchen, he opened the small mini-fridge he had in there and pulled out a carton of eggs and a bag of bacon, he started making breakfast for two.

"Yo Tommy!" Dil shouted, breaking down his door and running in, "Turn on your TV now! There's some screwed up shit going on…wait…you know how to cook?'

Tommy rolled his eyes, "shut up Dil."

Kimi walked out of Tommy's room, "don't be so loud," she complained, rubbing her head she stopped short when she realized Dil was there.

"Whoa…" Dil said, looking between her and Tommy, "T, respect."

"Dil just tell me why you're so riled up?" Tommy said, obviously annoyed with his younger brother.

"Oh right!" Dil ran into the living room and turned on the TV, then flipped through the guide until he came onto a news network. The screen then lit up the dim room, showing a reporter standing on capital hill, behind him; thousands of protesters were marching down the street,

"_We are live in Washington DC where thousands have turned out to protest the war in Syria, while the protest is said to be for peace, these protestors have proven it is anything but, not only have they attacked local police officers for trying to block off certain streets, they have also taken to mobbing many soldiers who are visiting our nations capital during their leave," the reporter ducked as a bottle was thrown over his head, he turned and saw some protestors heading there way, _

"_We got a message for the country!" one shouted, earning him screams of encouragement from the others._

"_um…apparently we will now here from the orchestrator of this protest, sir what is your name?" the reporter put the microphone up to the leaders mouth.  
_

"_My name is Jackson Lennings, and I am here to speak out against the war in Syria!" he shouted, "We are here to speak out against the wrongful oppression of the Syrian people and motion to remove soldiers from Syrian soil!"  
_

"_But that would put hundreds at risk," the reporter said._

'_If we allow the people to reclaim the country, they will settle their disputes peacefully! And without anymore bloodshed!"_

"_Why do you believe this? ISIS has shown that they are not willing to do any peaceful negotiations with anyone."_

"_ISIS is misunderstood! They are protecting their country and their people from the agenda of Capitalist pigs! They don't want western criminals in their country telling them what to do!"_

"_Many would argue ISIS are the criminals, after crucifying and beheading so many innocents and soldiers."_

"_They have their reasons for doing that, and our own soldiers aren't without their own misdeeds."_

"_What do you mean?'_

"_I have heard of many soldiers committing crimes against the Syrian people, including rape, Genocide, and other abuses that have slandered the name of America." He looked into the camera, "the people you Idol, UFC fighter Tommy Pickles, actor Sheila Archibald, congressman Joseph plass, and so many others are guilty of atrocious abuse against the Syrian people, I call for their arrest so they can stand trial for war crimes! God hates killing, and he hates soldiers, if we want to stay in the graces of god we will recall our armies and put many of the so called 'soldiers' on trial for crimes against humanity!"_

_The reporter took the microphone back and brought his hand across his neck, making the feed go off._

Tommy stood in front of the TV, his fists clenched.

"This was airing last night," Dil said, "I've been getting non stop calls half of them for you to stand up for the nations soldiers, and the other half for you to face what you've done."

"I haven't committed any crimes." Tommy said, "unless self defense is considered a crime now."

Kimi walked over to them, "these people don't even know what they're talking about," she said.

"I know, that's what I'm saying!" Dil said, "the board of directors wants you to release a statement to counter this, they're backing you one hundred percent."

Tommy continued to stare at the TV, "set it up Dil, they're threatening Soldiers, my brothers in arms, I won't let this go unanswered." He said.

Dil nodded, "I'll get started right away." Dil said, walking out.

Kimi looked at Tommy, "are you alright?'

"I'm fine," tommy said, taking a deep breath, he walked back into the kitchen and continued making breakfast, "just can't believe so many people hate the military like this."

"Neither can I." Kimi said, "I mean, yeah the war in Syria isn't popular, but if our troops weren't there, innocent lives would be slaughtered regardless."

He nodded, "those hippies don't even know what it's like to be there," Tommy muttered, "I got a front row seat to that hellhole."

Kimi put her arms around him, hugging him from behind, "then tell them what you saw, and why you were over there."

"If they give me that chance." Tommy mumbled, he put the eggs on plates and put a few strips of bacon on each plate, "breakfast is ready."

* * *

John Travis walked down through Salem, his hands in his pockets, he looked at the old shops and buildings, wondering where he should spend his last twenty five dollars. He looked at a burger joint, then shrugged, walking in.

"Good morning sir!" the woman at the cashier said happily, "Sit any where you want."

He nodded and walked to a corner table, sitting down with his back to the wall so he could see everything that was happening in the restaurant, his eyes darted around, seeing the different people that were in the restaurant, a thuggish man sat in the corner, eating a salad, and a couple were at the bar, talking and laughing.

"Now what would you like sir?" the Cashier asked,

"Um, what's your best burger?" he asked.

"Oh that would be the hunger buster, one pound of meat with everything on it, and two toasted sesame seed buns." She said, "It comes with a side of your choice and a large drink."

He nodded, "and how much is that?"

"Fifteen dollars." She said, "Two more dollars and I'll throw in a slice of homemade pie."

'Ooh what kind?" he asked.

"Pecan pie or apple pie."

"I'll take the hunger buster with fries, a coke, and a pecan pie."

"Sounds good." She said, "It'll be right out."

"Thank you Emma." He said.

The strawberry blonde looked at him confused, "how did you know my name?'

"Name tag." He said, tapping his chest, "you got one on don't you?"

"oh right!" she said, turning red, "I'll get you're food soon sir!"

"Before you go, is it alright if I smoke in here?" he asked her.

"Of course, there's no rule against it sir," She said with a smile.

"Enough of that sir shit," he said, catching her off guard, "my names John Travis."

She nodded, "okay then John, I'll get you're food out soon." She said, walking back to the counter.

As she left, John pulled a lighter and a pack of cigarettes out, he pulled a cigarette from the pack and put it in his mouth, lighting it.

As he took a drag from his cigarette a man walked in, he was tall and scrawny, his hair was shaven down to stubble, his green eyes darted around the room, his hands nervously twitchy, John sat right in his chair, watching the man intently. Suddenly he pulled a gun out of his pocket and put it to his head. 'I can't take it anymore!" He shouted, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Whoa! Whoa! Put the gun down!" the thug shouted, jumping up.

"Hey man calm down!" the man sitting beside his girlfriend said, "you got so much to live for!"

"Yeah, you don't have to do this! There's another way!" the girlfriend shouted shouted.

"Please calm down sir!" Emma said, her voice quivering in fear, "do you have anyone we can call? we can get you help.

"I don't want help." He sobbed, "I just want to die!"

"Then do it." John said, making everyone look over at him in shock.

"W-what?" the suicidal man asked.

"Do it, you wanna die? Shoot yourself, kill yourself in front of everyone." He stood up, "what's your name?" John asked, walking up to him.

"D-Darryl…Darryl spears…"

"Darryl Spears, I'll tell them that so they can put it on your grave stone." John said.

"Hey man this ain't helping." The thug started

"YOU SHUT UP!" John snarled at him, making the thug take a step back.

"Now Darryl." John said, 'pull that trigger.'

"I-I"

"what's wrong? You were so sure of yourself a minute ago, where's that drive to kill yourself?" he asked, "do it, you said you wanted to end it so do it!"

"I…i don't…"

"You don't what?"

"I don't wanna."

"you don't wanna?" john asked, "You don't want to? You came in here, pulled out a gun, and said you were going to kill yourself, now that someone is telling you to do it, you aren't going to do it?"

"N-No." Darryl whispered.

"Then why did you pull that gun out!?" John shouted, "why did you come in here then!"

"I…I…"

John grabbed his arm and put the gun to Darryl's temple, "pull that fucking trigger," John growled, "Do it! Splatter your brains against the wall, haunt theses peoples dreams!"

"I-I…"

"What are you waiting for you gutless son of a bitch, you came in here on a mission! Finish it!"

"I don't want to!" he shouted, John let him go and Darryl sank to the ground, Darryl threw the gun to the side, it skittered across the floor as he started to sob.

"Why did you want to take your life when you came in here?" John asked him softly, kneeling down beside him.

"I…I just can't take life anymore." He said tearily, "Man, shit's gone wrong fo' me, I ain't got no family, I ain't got no job or a house! What do I have left to live for!"

"You want to know what you got left to live for?" John asked, "times are hard right now, that's true, but put your hand to your chest."

Darryl hesitantly brought his hand up to his chest.

"Do you feel that heart pumping? That's a reason to live." John stood and pulled the door open, "do you hear those birds?" he asked, "listen to them, listen to them and to the children running around outside, laughing gleefully." He walked back over to Darryl, 'things look down now, Darryl spears, but how do you know they won't get better? How do you know if anything good will happen to you if you just sit there focusing on the negatives." He looked down at the boy, "Stand up, stand up on your own two feet, hold your head high, take a glance at this shitty life you have and laugh at it, and say to yourself, 'it's bad now, but it will get better."

Darryl stood up and looked at john in the eyes, his eyes watered up again and he looked down, he let himself fall forward and let his head hit John's chest as he sobbed.

John put his arms around the boy, patting his back, "you're not the only one who thought life wasn't worth living anymore." John whispered into his ear, "but I'm still here, I made it! You can too!"

"Thank you," Darryl sobbed, "thank you so much."

John didn't say anything; instead he turned and walked back to his seat. After a while, Darryl stood up and left, apologizing over and over again to everyone in the diner as he left, the couple followed him out, to make sure he would get home.

Emma walked over with john's food, "thank you." He said to her, taking the plate and taking a bite out of th burger.

"that was amazing what you did back there." She said, "I was kinda shocked how you tried to handle it at first…but it worked, and you saved that boys life."

John shrugged, "Just did what anyone would've done really." He said, "but just a little different I suppose."

Emma nodded, "how did you know he wasn't going to do it though? I mean, what if he had killed himself when you told him to do it?'

"if he had pulled the trigger, I would've been fast enough to move the gun away from his head before the bullet exited the barrel."

"How do you know?'

"I've done it before." He said, taking another bite.

"Oh…"

He finished the burger quickly, and then took a bite of the pie.

"So, what do you do for a living Mr. Travis?" she asked.

"I used to be a marine." John said, "I served two tours in Syria."

"oh really?" she asked interested, "what was it like there?"

"a complete hell hole," he said, "once we captured Damascus, we were surrounded by rebels who wanted nothing but to kill everyone in the town, we had air superiority, but other then that…day in and day out we fought those sons of bitches, we never got more than thirty minutes of sleep a day."

"It sounds horrible…how did you survive?"

"Luck, and help from a Sergeant Major named Tommy pickles."

Her eyes widened, "you knew Tommy Pickles?"

"Yeah, I'm actually staying with him now." John said boredly.

"You make it sound like your not staying with a celebrity!" she said, "oh if I met tommy pickles I would just die!"

John laughed a little, finishing his pie.

"What's so funny?' she asked, a little miffed.

"Nothing, it's just, you act like he's a super human," he said with a smile, "and to be honest, when I first met him, I thought the guy wasn't human, but he bleeds just like the rest of us, the only real Difference between him and other people is that his fights air on TV."

"Oh..."

"But if you really want to meet him, I can introduce you sometime." He said standing up.

"Wha- Really?!" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, he wants me to be a trainer at his gym once he gets it going, so it shouldn't be hard to get him to meet you."

"Oh thank you! I won't forget this Mr. Travis!"

"It's john." He said with a smile, "not 'Mr. Travis' not 'Sir' just John."

"Alright then," she said with a smile, "john, thank you very much."

"Anytime." He said, and then stood up, "well, I guess I better get going," he pulled out his wallet, 'How much do I own you?'

"Oh nothing, it's on the house." She said.

"Thank you." He said, walking to the door.

"Wait!"

John stopped, turning towards her, "yes?"

"How…how do I contact you?"

"Well, I don't have a phone, so I'll just come by here every time I need to talk to you." He said, and with that, walked out.

* * *

Lil watched Kimi as she walked into her apartment, shorts and a T-shirt in replace of her dress, "So…you weren't trying to get in bed with him?" Lil asked, straight faced.

"No, I didn't try to get in bed with him, and nothing happened last night." Kimi said, walking into her room.

'Oh really?" Maya asked, "so you just like wearing men's clothes after a night with your date?"

"Nothing happened!" Kimi said, "The only thing that happened is that I got a major head ache from the wine I drank."

"Then where did you sleep?'

"Tommy let me sleep at his place, he let me take the bed." She said.

"And where did he sleep?"

_(Flash back)_ _"Well then I'll let you get some sleep." He said, starting to walk away._

_"Wait." She said, making tommy turn around, "Can-can you lay with me?" (Flashback)_

Kimi blushed, "o-on the sofa." She said, she pulled off the shorts and put on a pair of jeans, but she left the shirt on.

"right, Kimi, where did he take you? To his parents house or to his apartment?"

"His apartment." She said, and then mentally kicked herself.

"Kimi." Lil said smugly.

"Y-yes?"

"He doesn't have a couch in his apartment."

Maya laughed, "let me guess, he 'snuck in' to his room at night and slept beside you?'

"No." Kimi mumbled, "I asked him to sleep with me."

Lil's jaw dropped, "I…I thought you said you didn't do anything last night?"

"And I was telling the truth." She said, "we didn't do anything sexual, we just…he got into bed beside me, put his arms around me, I laid my head against his chest…we just…slept…"

"That is so sweet!" Maya said, with an uncharacteristic squeal, Lil looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "I...I mean that's cool…" Maya said, a blush coming out, "I-I guess."

Lil smiled, and then looked at Kimi, "well I'm glad you had fun."

The phone rang and Maya answered it, "hello?"

"KIMI!" Emma squealed from the other end of the line, making Maya cringe and hold the phone away from her ear, "Kimi, it's the girly girl."

"Who you calling girly girl, girly girl." Lil said with a smirk to Maya, who glared daggers at Lil.

Kimi took the phone as the two started bickering, "hey Emma, what's up?'

"I met the greatest guy today!" Emma gushed, "he was kind of intimidating when I first talked to him, but he's actually a really great man! He even saved a teenage boy who was about to commit suicide!"

"Em, why do I think you're over exaggerating?" Kimi asked with a sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy punched the punching bag as quick as he could, his fists turning into a blur, he jumped and kicked the bag, sending it off the stand.

"Nice hit T." Dil said with a grin.

"thanks," he said, sitting down and taking a drink.

"So," Z said walking over, "you spent the entire night with Kimi."

"Yeah,"

"and nothing happened?"

"Nope, we just slept."

"…I have never felt so disappointed in you Abraham."

Tommy rolled his eyes at his middle name, "this wasn't a one night stand Z."

"but it could have been! And that's why I'm disappointed."

"Z, do you want to be my punching bag?"

"Not really."

"then I suggest you shut up."

"I think Tommy's in the right, right now," Dil said, hanging upside down from a pull up bar, "Kimi isn't someone you want to throw away."

"but still, he didn't get any last night!" Z exclaimed.

"Your about to get something." Tommy muttered, picking up the punching bag.

"hey guys," John said walking in, "how's things?"

"pretty good." Dil said.

John looked at him for a while, "why are you upside down?"

"because it's fun."

John turned to Tommy with a raised eyebrow.

"he's eccentric." Tommy said, "how was your night John?"

"Good, slept like a rock in that spare bedroom of yours." He said, 'didn't even here you come in."

"He was preoccupied." Dil said, 'with an…interesting specimen."

"Shut up Dil." Tommy said.

"Oh I know you didn't do anything tommy," he said, leaning against the wall, "those walls are thin."

Tommy rolled his eyes, walking to the punching bag.

"So Tommy, when are you going to open this place?" John asked.

"I don't know, as soon as they let me retire, which should be in another month."

"Good," john said, "I only have twenty-five dollars to my name, I need money."

Tommy nodded, "you'll get it soon." He said, standing up.

"Still don't get why you're retiring." Dil muttered.

"Because I want to Dil," he said, "Now on to something important…has anyone seen Phil?"

"Nope," Z said, "haven't heard from him since the night of the fight."

"That's weird, usually he's knocking down my door asking when we're leaving, or where we're going next, so far, nothing."

"T…he may be dead."

"As good as that sounds, I don't think he is." Z said, "he's probably just at his parents house."

"There's a first." Tommy muttered, "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Why?" Z asked.

"I'm gonna eat lunch with Kimi today."

"Oh my god man! You're so freakin' whipped!"

"Shut up Z."

"Hey tommy, you should go eat at the Simple 8 Diner." John said, "It's got a great burger."

"Hmm…I've heard of that place before."

"Yeah, and tell the waitress John Travis sent you."

"Alright." Tommy said walking up the stairs.

**A few hours later.**

Tommy walked in, his hands in his pockets

"So how was your lunch date?" John asked.

"Well, great, until the waitress almost fainted when she saw me." Tommy said, "and started going ballistic."

"So she was happy?"

"Yeah, why do you care?"

"I told her I'd get you to meet her."

"You-you sneaky little bastard."

John smirked, "so was she happy.'

"Yeah, especially when she found out who I was with."

"Why would she care?"

"Apparently they're best friends or something like that."

John nodded.

"So, you and this…Emma girl, what's going on there?'

"Friends," John said curtly, "she gave me food for free, I sent you to meet her."

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked, leaning against the wall, "because she couldn't stop talking about you."

"Eh.'

"Come on, your not even a little attracted to her?"

"Not really." He lied.

Phil ran into the room, "Tommy! I gotta talk to you-who's the bum?"

"Watch who you call bum." John said threateningly.

"Never mind, Tommy! I gotta talk to you, it's super important!"

"No we're not leaving soon."

"It's not that! It's about Angelica and Dustin."

Tommy looked at him, "and what about them?" he asked, standing up.

Phil suddenly got nervous, "um…you see…I…uh…"

"Phil I swear to god-"

"Alright, alright, but you can't get mad."

"I'll try my best Phil."

"Okay...I think Dustin's my son."

Tommy looked at him, then started to laugh, john joined in.

Phil looked at the two, then nervously laughed, "y-your not mad?"

Tommy calmed down, "dude…that was a funny joke."

"Yeah, you gettin' some, what a great joke!" John said, tears in his eyes.

"I'm not kidding!" Phil said, "I think this kids my son!"

"Okay, it was funny the first time, now it's not so funny."

"It's not supposed to be funny."

Tommy took a hard look at Phil, "you son of a bitch." He growled.

"Uh…I'm going to step out." John said, walking out of the gym.

"Tommy before you get mad," Phil said, "she didn't tell me."

Tommy punched Phil, sending him into the counter, "I don't care if she didn't tell you! You had sex with my cousin!"

Phil rubbed his chin, "Damn…" he muttered, looking at Tommy, "look man, I didn't know what was goin' on, I was drunk, she came up to me and started hitting on me…it just kinda happened, she told me to drop it, I dropped it, then I left to be a boxer, I barely even knew about Dustin!"

Tommy glared at him.

"I'm planning on helping her out okay! Now that I know, I'll…I'll give her money, I'll spend time with him."

Tommy sighed, "you're an idiot Phil." He muttered, 'Have you talked to Angelica about this?"

"Yeah, she said she doesn't know whether I am the father or not, I want to take a test to find out, she said she doesn't want to trouble me."

Tommy shook his head, "what am I going to do with you Phil?"

"Welcome me to the family?" Phil asked with a smile

Tommy smirked and held his hand out for Phil, Phil took it and started standing up, tommy threw his fist out, socking him right in the jaw, making him fall, Tommy kneeled down beside him, "Welcome to the family." He said.

* * *

Kimi walked into the Gym, she saw Tommy working out with John, "hey Tommy." She said.

"Hey Kimi." He said, putting the bar back, he jumped up, "how was your day?"

"Great." She said, "I got to extend nap time by fifteen minutes."

"Why?"

"I fell asleep…"

Tommy chuckled.

"So John," Kimi said, "what are you doing tonight?"

"Sleeping." He said.

She rolled her eyes, 'what are you doing before that?"

He thought about it, "nothing really."

"Good! Emma wanted to know if you wanted to go to a movie."

John scratched his beard, "yeah sure, ain't got anything better to do." He said.

"Don't tell Emma that." Tommy said, taking a drink of water.

"Okay, so we need to get you ready." Kimi said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know, cut your hair, shave the beard…gets you some clothes that aren't rags…"

"I'm not shaving my beard or cutting my hair." He said.

"Yes you will." Kimi said, "She loves a clean shaven man."

* * *

Lil and Maya walked through the park, "So, tomorrow's our anniversary," Maya said.

"Yep," Lil said.

"Four years as a couple."

"Greatest years of my life." Lil said.

"When are you going to tell your family?" Maya asked.

"I don't know." Lil said.

Maya sighed, "you've been saying you were going to do it for a long time now, but you keep putting it off…are you embarrassed of me or something?"

"Babe no," Lil said, wrapping Maya in a hug, "I just…I don't know how my parents will react, my brother would just turn into a complete idiot for a few weeks…"

"I don't care what they think or how they react," Maya said, "I love you, and I care what you think of me."

Lil smiled, and kissed Maya, "I promise I'll tell them by Friday."

Maya smiled, "thank you."

* * *

John looked in the mirror, his once wild and unkempt hair was basically shaved down to stubble, his beard was trimmed and followed his jaw-line, "I look like a prick." John muttered.

"That explains why she wants to go out with you." Kimi said with a smile, 'don't worry, I promise you look handsome."

"Whatever." He muttered,

Tommy walked in with jeans and a T-shirt in his hand, "these should fit you." He said, putting them down on the toilet seat.

John picked them up and walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

"Is he always this…stoic?' Kimi asked.

"He used to be very out going and cheerful, but war changes some people."

John put the shirt on and looked out the window as it started raining, the rain brought back bad memories; he flinched every time he heard a clap of thunder.

_John ran as hard as he could beside Tommy and Hawkeye, "Ghost, what's your position?" Tommy asked into his radio._

"_Me and heavy are pinned down in a small shop, we got civilians and military casualties, get here quick mutt."_

"_Doc you ready to work over time?" Tommy asked._

_John nodded, "Get me to them." He said, they ran down into the street and almost immediately met with resistance._

"_John go ahead, we'll cover you!" Hawkeye shouted, firing her sniper._

_John nodded and ran forward, dodging between cars and piles of rubbles, "hey Mutt, after this can I please get a vacation?"_

"_We all want one doc, your nothing special." Heavy shouted._

_John rolled his eyes, "Heavy you're the only special one." He said, running into the shop, where Heavy and Ghost were firing out the window with a couple of other soldiers._

"_Help the civilians first!" a lieutenant shouted, firing his handgun with his left, his right was completely blown off, wrapped in bloody towels._

"_Sir you got to let me help you!" John shouted._

"_Help the civilians! That's an order corporal!"_

_John turned and ran to the back, where several towns people were lying on the ground, some were comforting small children, others were helping the injured, "I'm corporal Travis!" he shouted to them, "I'm here to treat your wounds!"_

"_Help the young ones first!" one man shouted._

"_Yes sir." He said, a woman brought her small seven-year-old daughter over, she was crying and holding her shoulder._

"_Hello, what's your name?" john asked kindly._

_She looked up at the man in fear, tears still falling._

_John took off his helmet and his sunglasses "don't worry, my name is John, I'm here to help you, can you stop crying for me and tell me your name?"_

"_I'm…I'm Julie…" she said, an accent in her voice._

"_Okay Julie, what's wrong?"_

"_My…my shoulder hurts."_

"_Let me see it."_

_She slowly held her arm out, john felt it for a little while, "it's dislocated, I'm going to have to pop it back in, it's going to hurt but only for a moment, after that everything will be alright, I promise."  
_

_She nodded shakily._

"_Alright, on three, one…two…three!" he popped the shoulder back in place, eliciting a scream from Julie, after a few seconds she stopped screaming and looked at her shoulder, "Thank you." She said happily._

_He nodded to her with a smile, "who's next?" he asked._

_Suddenly an explosion went off right beside him, sending him flying into the wall, he slammed into it and crumpled onto the floor on his stomach, he groaned in pain, he looked up and saw the spot where the civilians were was nothing but a pile of rubble, some civilians were scattered around, screaming in pain or just looking numbly at the floor in shock, John tried to force himself up, but he couldn't get up, he coughed, making blood come up._

"_Doc! Doc! You all right!?" heavy shouted._

_John looked to the side and saw Julie lying in the rubble, her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving._

"_Julie…" John whispered, reaching out to her, tears in his eyes, "Julie!"_

"_Man down! We need a medic! John!" Tommy shouted, running over to him, 'you alright brother?"_

'Help her…" John whispered, pointing at Julie.

_Hawkeye ran over to the girl, "no good!" she shouted over._

"_No…no…" John tried to crawl over to her; Tommy grabbed him, dragging him away._

"_No, she's still alive, I need to help her, I need to help her!" John shouted, and then cried out in agony from the pain in his chest._

"_There's nothing you can do for her John! I'm sorry!"_

John shook his head, trying to forget the memory.

"John, you alright brother?" Tommy asked.

"Fine," he said, walking out, he looked at tommy and Kimi, "well, I'm off, any last pieces of advice?"

"Yeah, pay for the meal and the movie." Tommy said, holding out some money, "your first paycheck in advanced my friend."

John took the money with a smile, "Thanks Mutt." He said.

"No problem Doc."


	9. Chapter 9

John woke up with Emma asleep on his chest, he looked down and let himself smile, he slowly got out of bed, careful not to her up, and put his jeans on.

"where are you going?" emma asked sleepily, her eyes still closed.

"just going to get a drink of water." He said softly, looking out the window, it was still dark outside, which meant they hadn't been asleep for long.

"hurry back…" she mumbled, rolling over.

John smiled again and walked into the kitchen, the date hadn't gone exactly as planned, they had gone to see the movie and had even gone to get something to eat at a small diner, after that it took a turn for the better, after walking her up to the door she had decided to plant a surprise kiss on his cheek, it was just a peck, but that was enough to start something that was great. As John poured himself a cup of water he rubbed his now shaved head, "I feel naked…" he muttered, he looked out the window, snow was starting to fall softly, "damn…" he muttered downing the drink, he walked back into the bed room and laid down, almost instantly Emma was curled up into him, "clingy aren't ya?" he asked with a smirk.

"you're warm, now shut up." She mumbled running her hand along his chest, she stopped as she felt the scars, "how did these happen?"

"RPG, rifle, and a grenade." He said, putting his arms around her.

"you've been through hell…" she whispered, "like a fallen angel."

He chuckled, "that's a first, me being called a fallen angel, I've been calle a devil, a demon, an asshole, but I've never been called an angel."

She looked up at him, "it's easy to get them confused." She said, laying her head on his chest, "I don't think I could've done the things you did, from the stories you said, It was hard."

He smiled, 'If it were easy, everyone would be doing."

She sighed, "nothing's easy anymore…"

John ran his hand through her hair, "you're telling me…" he mumbled, "I had to live under a freeway for a year before I found Tommy."

"why were you in such bad shape when you came here?" she asked, "when I first saw you, you were dressed in rags, and sorry, looked like shit."

"Veterans are forgotten during times like these." He said, "tommy was lucky, he had the skill and fighting experience to become an MMA fighter, whereas I was just a lowly Corpsman, hospitals aren't exactly looking for a battle field medic with a bad past, so I wondered from one crappy job to another, until I couldn't find anymore jobs."

she looked him in the eyes, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, made me appreciate the small things in life." He said.

She fiddled with his dog-tags, running her hand along the small bits of metal, "what are the others from your squad doing?"

John hesitated, "most of them are dead…except for me and tommy I think only one more person from our squad is still alive." He rubbed his eyes, 'lets stop talking about this, I'm tired, you're tired, lets get some sleep while we can."

"okay…" she said, laying her head down on his chest, he kept his arms around her, after a few moments of silence she hesitantly said, "Johnny…"

"yeah?"

"this wasn't just a one night stand right? You…you feel something for me right?"

he let his head lay down while he let out a small puff of air, "It's not a one night stand, that's for certain."

She smiled, content with that answer, she laid her head down once again and drifted off into sleep, John following soon after.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Tommy woke up to the smell of cooking bacon, "what the…" he mumbled, he looked at Kimi, who was still passed out, "it's not her…so…" he got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, where he found Phil making breakfast.

"yo Tommy!" Phil said, "you want some scrambled eggs?"

"Phil? How the hell did you get in my apartment."

"you left the door unlocked." He said, flipping some pancakes.

Tommy shrugged and sat on the couch, "over easy for me, fry um a little."

Phil rolled his eyes, "I said scrambled.'

"and I said over easy, fry um a little." Tommy said, smirking.

"Fine, but I'm not making more than two."

"come on man, we're both fighters, you know I need more than two."

Phil grunted and pulled out four eggs.

"so how was the rest of your day yesterday?" Tommy asked.

"good…the test was sent in today…" Phil said,

Tommy looked at his friend, the guy looked nervous, yet…hopeful? "and why are you so happy about that?"

"I don't know…I've always wanted a kid." Phil said, "I know I haven't been there for him but…I'd like to be.

Tommy smirked, "guess that's all that could be asked for right?"

Phil nodded, "So where's creepy corpsman?"

"he went on a date last night, he hasn't come back." Tommy got a call and looked at his phone, "Dil…" he muttered, answering the call, "what's up bro?"

"I just got off the phone with the board of directors, they set up a press conference for this Friday, you have until then to figure out what you're going to say about the threats and what not."

"thanks bro, any dress code I should know about?"

"Nope, just wear what you want, and also…you got another challenger, some guy fresh out of the army."

Tommy perked up at that, 'oh really?" he asked, "Special forces? Army ranger?"

"as far as I can tell, he's just an infantry grunt, PFC Trevor Horne, from what I can tell he's got a black belt, he told me he wanted to show people which branch is better."

Tommy laughed at that, "tell him he's on, we'll make a Veterans special out of it."

"sounds good bro." Dil said hanging up.

"so, another fight?" Phil asked.

"yep, against some Army grunt."

"alright! I get to watch you get your ass kicked!" Phil said gleefully.

Tommy raised his eyebrow, "what? You think Army's better?"

"hell yeah, they're smarter.'

"I guess we'll find out in a few weeks." Tommy said.

"whens' the fight?'

"day before thanksgiving, we're making it a Veterans special."

"damn, so a whole contingent of Marines might be watching you get fucked up? That's awesome."

"thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Sorry man, just telling it like it is." Phil said, putting a plate of eggs in front of him,

"right." Tommy muttered, quickly eating the eggs, and then stretching, "I'm going back to sleep, don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"come on man!" Phil started.

"no, I'm tired, and only woke up because I smelled food, so I'm going back to sleep, and you can leave when you're done eating."

"fine," Phil huffed, "I'll go hang out with Dil or something."

"that's the spirit." Tommy yawned, going back to his room, where Kimi was still asleep, he climbed back into bed and put his arms around her, she stirred slightly, but only enough to lean back into him, curling up against his chest, he smiled and quickly fell back to sleep.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Dil sat in his room at his parents, watching an old Reptar TV show, "man, I can't believe I used to like this…" Dil mumbled, reaching for the remote, he stopped when the window beside him shattered, sending shards of glass onto his arm, "what the fuck!" he exclaimed, jumping away, he heard a crash outside his window and Dustin screaming, 'Dustin!" Dil shouted, running out of his room and towards Dustin's', where the little boy was already standing.

"someone broke my window!" Dustin said, shaking slightly.

Dil looked into his room, seeing glass littering the floor and a brick lying on the ground, he turned to Dustin and knelt down, "are you alright?" he asked, "did the glass hit you at all?"

Dustin shook his head, "you're bleeding!" he exclaimed, seeing Dils arm.

Dil looked at it, "Sh-I'll be alright…" he said, standing up, "Come on, lets get out of here."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Tommy ran into the hospital, Kimi beside him, he got to the reception desk, "where are they keeping Dil Pickles?" he asked hurriedly.

"room 205, go down that hall.' The woman said, pointing.

"thank you." Tommy took off down the hall, soon they reached the room, where Dustin was sitting in a chair and watching Dil get stitches in his arm, "Dil," Tommy said.

"tommy, what's up bro?" Dil asked.

"what's up? You have several gashes in your arm and all you can say is 'what's up?'."

Dil looked down, "it's nothing, i got off easy."

"you're damn right you did, what the hell happened?"

"a brick went through my window, same thing in Dustin's room." Dil pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture, showing one of them, "'rot in hell baby killer'" dil muttered, "and I don't think it was meant for me."

Tommy clenched his fists in anger, "they're angry at the world, so they take it out on my family?" he asked, "what kind of bull…" he stopped himself, rubbing his face.

"I warned you it might get like this." Dil said, "the best you can do is go to that press conference."

Tommy looked at him, "the best I can do is go find the asswipe that did this and beat him into next week."

"Tommy-" Kimi started.

Tommy looked at her, and calmed down, "this was uncalled for, and unprovoked." He said, "you could've gotten seriously hurt, Dustin, could've gotten seriously hurt!"

"but we didn't, I say we count ourselves lucky, and try not to make a big deal out of this."

Tommy sighed, "were mom and dad home?"

"no, they had gone over to the Devilles, I have someone over at the house cleaning and installing new windows."

Tommy nodded, "alright…can you still watch dustin?'

"Angelica's coming to get him, she'll take him to Suzie's."

"alright…I'm not letting this go Dil, if I find out who did this…the cops better get to him before I do." He turned and walked out, Kimi following.

"Tommy." She said softly, he looked at her, "they're alright, if you go off half cocked you could do something you'll regret."

"I won't…I'm just…angry…I mean who does shit like this."

"idiots who think they're brave." Kimi said.

Tommy noded and walked into the lobby, where several news channels were already waiting.

"Mr. Pickles!" one shouted, "Mr. Pickles what is your response to todays attack on your house!?"

"no comment." Tommy muttered, "if you want to hear what I have to say, go to the press conference this Friday."

"but what do you feel Mr. Pickles."

Tommy looked at the camera, "I feel angry." He said, and then got in his car, Kimi getting into the passenger side

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.

John walked into Tommy's apartment, where Tommy was watching the news,

"Tommy, I heard about what happened." John said, "is everyone alright?'

"dil got his arm shredded, Dustin's scared out his mind…"

"these guy's are going way too far." John said.

"I know and..wait…I know that old coot." Tommy muttered, looking at the TV, he turned the TV up.

_{News} "a local fairbrook veteran was arrested today after shooting a man trying to throw a brick through his window" the reporter said, "Lieutenant Brian Frederick, a world war 2, Korean, and Vietnam veteran was relaxing in his living room when he said he heard voice outside, so he grabbed his 1911 and went outside just as the assaulter, a mr. Jack Miller, was starting to throw the brick, he emptied his clip at Miller and his friends and hit all of them either in the legs or in the arms, when being detained, Mr. Frederick had this to say-"_

"_yeah I shot the a**whipes." The old man grunted, standing beside the police, not even in handcuffs, "I had a private property sign up and they were on my property, not only were they on it but the jack***** were also about to damage my property, so I took my f*****g shots, and I woulda reloaded if I didn't think it would have been excessive, if those F****rs want to press charges, they're gonna have to kiss my a** and pay me back for the ammo I wasted."_

"_\- Mr Frederick isn't the only veteran targeted," The reporter said as the screen went to several videos of people throwing bricks into windows, and attacking others on the street, "several Veterans have reported being assaulted, their vehicles and homes damaged, even earlier today Tommy Pickles, a local MMA fighter, had his parents home attacked, when asked about it, Mr. Pickles said he was angry with what had happened, but refused to elaborate, I'm Joana Richie, with-"{news}_

"this is crazy." John muttered, "what kind of stupid ass protestors use violence to protest peace?"

"Idiots that's who." Tommy said, leaning back, "John…I need you to go down to the police headquarters, get Mr. Frederick out…then I need you two to start calling up every veteran you two know."

"what do you have planned?" John asked, putting a cigarette in his mouth, lighting it with a zippo.

"its time we have a protest of our own." Tommy said.


End file.
